Kagome, what's wrong with you?
by lilhillbillie
Summary: Mind switching, tons of betrayal , and more twists than even I expected.
1. The begining and the end

I don't own Inuyasha. He doesn't own me. One of these statements are false.  
  
Kagome had been walking for hours clutching her stomach. The pain she felt however didn't come solely from her physical wound.  
  
"How could he, why would he, do this to me.them" whispered Kagome through her clenched teeth before she fell in an unceremonious heap at the edge of a waterfall. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four days earlier  
  
"I bet those villagers were lying about the jewel shard. It's nothing but desert out here!" grumbled Inuyasha  
  
"I don't think so they seemed pretty honest to me, mabey the demon left for better turf," replied a hot, dusty, tired Kagome "hey wait a sec I sense a shard over by those rocks!" yipped Kagome pointing to a bluff in the distance.  
  
Just then a burrowing demon crawled from the sand beneath them, and while Inuyasha was distracted by Kagome's pointing the demon snatched the teen. Before Inuyasha could react the demon simply dropped the girl and fled.  
  
"Realized who were messing with baka!" Insulted Inuyasha before turning towards Kagome. //Oh shit she's not moving// the hanyou cursed while gathering the miko up and racing to Kiadaes' village.  
  
As Sango sat with Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kiadae went outside to discuss what had happened on the last mission.  
  
"How odd," Miroku mused "do you truly believe the demon fled in fear or that he had alternative motives?"  
  
"Obviously he fled idiot" spat Inuyasha  
  
"While that may be true Inuyasha, don't ye think it odd a Burrow demon would live in the desert. Most prefer the moisture the forest provides." Replied Kiadae.  
  
"Are you three done gossiping or can we find some shards?!?" yelled Sango  
  
" I'm fine and want to kill that demon" shouted Kagome as the two girls bounded out.  
  
" Yeah today wasn't enough fun with those two demons I had to suck up today" muttered Miroku  
  
"I heard that monk." yelled Inuyasha as Sango called to Kirara. Once the cat transformed Sango jumped on followed by Kagome and with a roar the threesome bounded east towards the desert.  
  
"Wait Sango I need a ride!!" Miroku called after Sango before sheepishly looking to Inuyasha.  
  
"Climb on" mumbled the hanyou dejectedly.  
  
As soon as Kirara landed, the group looked expectantly to Kagome. After slowly turning in a full circle she sighed and took a disappointed step back.  
  
"Do you."started Miroku before a stern look from Sango silenced him.  
  
Walking towards Inuyasha, Kagome shook her head and climbed on before the hanyou took off. Silently Miroku and Sango climbed on Kirara and headed back to the village, and not once did Myroku try to touch Sango's rear. (Of course if he did Kirara could just dump him lol) 


	2. a date?

The correct answer is: Inuyasha doesn't own me!!  
  
Ok Ok I'm lying. Party poopers. : (  
  
Inuyasha is played in the middle of the night for a reason and personally I think rated G stories are mostly a joke. I mean what is IY without swearing? *gulp* Power Puff Girls?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, after eating a bowl of ramen, Inuyasha crept into the forest claiming he needed some privacy.  
  
Seeing him leave Kagome suddenly felt a great deal of guilt. //He's really worried about that shard, if only I held on to him tighter, or if I was more aware of my surroundings and grabbed my bow in time// The teen berated herself "Good-Night guys I'm really tired. Come here Shippo time to go to sleep," Called Kagome with a false grin.  
  
An hour later Kagome woke with a start. Something was different. Looking towards Inuyasha's forest Kagome saw a shadow //Must be Inuyasha I'm glad he came back// Kagome thought and with a yawn turned over and fell back into a deep undisturbed slumber.  
  
Slowly the shadowy figure crept along the close laying bushes, tip- toeing towards its intended target. "Has she noticed yet?"  
  
"No Master"  
  
"Keep your eyes on her at all times and report to me when the transformation begins"  
  
"Yes Master"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the morning Kagome awoke to the sound of what would soon be large bumps on Miroku's head, complementary of Sango's boomerang. Giggling Kagome raised herself up and opened her eyes just in time to see Myroku fall down under the final blow.  
  
"Whatcha do this time?" Kagome sleepily asked.  
  
"Me?? Nothing," replied Miroku, rubbing his head as he gave one of his famous "innocent" smiles.  
  
"He just groped my butt." Sango replied as she calmly walked to the hut passing Miroku and accidentally dropped her boomerang on his head again.  
  
After changing Kagome walked to the fire and made a pot of ramen //man I am getting so tired of this stuff, maybe I can get Inuyasha into some other food. Wonder if he's ever tried pancakes?//  
  
"Wench, save me some ramen!!"  
  
"I have Inuyasha, let me get it I don't want you to burn your hand again." Kagome teased  
  
"I only did that twice," mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
After eating Kagome grabbed her bag yelled SIT SIT SIT and ran to the well. "I'll be back in 3 days bye!" She yelled as she dropped into the pit.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Shippo as he emerged from the woods, his arms full of kindling.  
  
"She went home for two days," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Nani?!?! Why didn't she tell me. What did you do to her?" wailed Shippo  
  
"Inuyasha didn't do anything Shippo. Kagome said she had to keep a date." soothed Sango.  
  
"WHAT!!!" the three men yelled in unison.  
  
" Yeah Kagome told me she had a 'group thing' with her friends today while Inuyasha was filling the hentai and lady Kiadae in on what had happened in the desert." The exterminator calmly replied.  
  
"Looks like lady Kagome is still being true to you even after that Kikkyo incident," smirked Myroku.  
  
"Monk you really don't have ANY will to live do you!" Inuyasha bellowed, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.  
  
"I think Inuyasha should tell Kagome how he really feels, squeaked Shippo, "then I could have a mom and a dad!!"  
  
"That would defiantly be an interesting family," grinned Miroku trying not to roll on the floor and Inuyasha fell down, animae style.  
  
"Kagome is just a shard detector and I could.we could never.oh feh," snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"What's his problem we were only kidding. Kagome could never love HIM!" huffed Shippo.  
  
Sango gave Miroku a knowing smile before he touched her butt, and for the second time before lunch, felt the full weight of Sango's boomerang. 


	3. Ohh A DATE!

I still don't own Inuyasha. If you own Inuyasha, my birthday's on February 25 and I would REALLY love him, take good care of him, walk him, and feed him and who am I kidding? If you did own Inuyasha why would you share? On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as Miroku was muttering something about wanting his mommy, or wanting Sango to be his children's mommy, Kagome was busy tossing everything she had previously stuffed into her closet out and onto her bed.  
  
//Where did I put those sandals? Of course I lost them they would go perfectly with this blouse.//  
  
"Kagome your friends are here!" Kagome's mom called.  
  
" I'll be down in a sec tell them to wait!" she replied. //I hope they don't try to set me up with Hojo again. He's a nice enough guy but I think Inuyasha would have a breakdown if I came back smelling like pizza and Hojo// Kagome thought as she finished putting her hair in a high ponytail. Looking into the mirror she gasped //Oh my gods I look like Kikkyo! What will Inuyasha think! What do I care what he thinks, it's not like he's gonna find out.//  
  
"Kagome are you ok up there? Hurry up we have plans!" yelled Lalane.  
  
"I'm coming" Kagome shouted as she charged down the stairs and walked into the living room.  
  
"Is that a new outfit? I've never seen it before."  
  
"Yeah umm my mom gave it to me as a get well gift." chirped Kagome //I wonder where it really came from? I don't own any red blouses//  
  
"Well it looks good on you. Are you feeling any better? That last stroke really had us worried;" Lalane continued "Maybe you should stay home today?"  
  
//I'm going to kill grandpa// "I'm fine. Are you three ready to go?"  
  
"About that.we have a surprise for you," Jena piped.  
  
"What kind of surprise?"  
  
*knock*knock*knock*  
  
"The Hojo kind"  
  
"You didn't"  
  
"We did," the three girls chorused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You look lovely"  
  
"Thank you Hojo"  
  
"Soooo.umm you like Italian right?"  
  
"Yeah I LOVE Italian food!"  
  
Suddenly looking a bit proud Hojo continued, "Good I reserved us a table at Anthony's."  
  
"I love Anthony's"  
  
"I love you" whispered Hojo.  
  
"What. did you say something?"  
  
"No, did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh look we're here," Hojo declared, finally breaking the 5-minute silence. After opening Kagome's door the couple casually walked into the restaurant. (A/n Inuyasha just broke through my bedroom window and is giving me death glares over that last statement. I can't figure out if this is a bad thing or not. hehe)  
  
After an un-eventful meal, (I just wanted to lure IY in with that couple crack. Now I have him in a cage. Any more re-runs and I won't return him!) Kagome and Hojo went to the movie theater.  
  
//Man my head hurts. I should probably take an aspirin.// She Slowly opened her purse to remove the pill bottle and stealthily took one small aspirin from its container. Unfortunately, Hojo was not blind. He was however clueless.  
  
"Are you taking your seizure medication? I should take you home I wouldn't want you to become sick again on my behalf." Hojo whispered, concern lining his features.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just taking an aspirin."  
  
Don't doctors prescribe aspirin to help prevent heart problems? Oh my your even sicker that I thought //and I thought you were deathly to start with// //This headache isn't going away and I couldn't become any more bored than I am.// "Thank you Hojo I would really appreciate it."  
  
The ride home seemed to make Kagome feel as ill as Hojo thought she was. //Maybe Kiadae could mix some tea or something to make me feel better. And Inuyasha is probably marching a hole to America waiting for me to help him find the shards.// at this visual Kagome laughed of loud.  
  
As soon as Hojo's car stopped, Kagome was off. Passing her mom, she only had enough time to ask her to tell Hojo she was to sick to go to the follow up date her so-called friends had scheduled, and that she had a great time. Without a second look back, Kagome leapt through the well. 


	4. Who's there?

For anyone who was reading my mid-sentence A/N I do indeed have Inuyasha hostage. Or at least I did. After fighting me for a while he started to kiss Kagome and regressed into chibi Inuyasha. Who could keep something so cute captive? So I don't own Inuyasha. (Turns to cry) Don't look at me, read the story. Please.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only after Kagome's hand grabbed the lip of the well did she realize she had forgotten to grab her bag and change her clothes. //Oh well I might blend in better with something less revealing on and that bastard Miroku might leave my ass alone// Kagome giggled as an evil thought crossed her mind. //I could probably convince that monk that I will purify his balls clean off if he touches me again. Wonder how he would react to that?// her giggle became an outright laugh at that last thought. //I mean what kind of respect does a monk show the guardian of the sacred jewel, and priestess of an honored village, by constantly grabbing her ass?!//  
  
With a start, Kagome realized what she had just imagined. "Miroku might be a pervert but I would never hurt him. And I'm not a priestess Kikkyo is." She fearfully whispered.  
  
Wench why are you standing there muttering..Kikkyo? Inuyasha gasped, as though her name itself was a thief, stealing his breath.  
  
He quickly raced to the well and only relaxed after smelling her, "Kagome" he sighed, obviously relieved.  
  
"Are you disappointed half-breed?" Kagome sneered as she gathered her composure.  
  
Startled Inuyasha stepped back from the girl, fighting the urge to growl. After a moment Inuyasha gathered his nerve and took another sniff.  
  
"You've been with that Hobo creep!" he accused.  
  
"So what you have that undead bitch," Kagome retorted and fled into the forest.  
  
Normally Inuyasha would chase after the hysterical girl, but this time he was unable to. Struggling against invisible bonds the hanyou soon gave into the supernatural sleep that had fought to claim his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shrubs, bushes, and branches stretched to grab the confused miko, but were unable to do so, thanks to a thin protective shield the girl had unconsciously put up during her escape. //I've never acted so irritable before at least not for this long. What's wrong?//  
  
"It's a spell," a detached voiced responded, interrupting her thoughts and stopping her cold.  
  
"Who's there!?! Kagome demanded.  
  
"Me," stated the voice, while stepping out from the shadows. 


	5. It's you! And who?

I need reviews. If you like the story, hate the story, or couldn't care less tell me! I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo?" Kagome asked stunned, "What are you doing here? How do you know it's a curse?"  
  
"He's here because I commanded him to be, and he knows because I told him," a second shadow replied.  
  
"I'm tired of these games! Reveal yourselves you cowards!" Kagome called into the wind  
  
The nearby forest rustled in compliance and a moment later, two figures emerged. As the shadows came into the light, Shippo bowed deeply, grabbing Kagome's shirt and pulling her along with him. Unable to move, the young miko had no option by to submit to the kitsunes tug. Still looking to the source of the noise, Kagome's face was suddenly flooded with dread and recognition.  
  
"I should have known you were involved the second I thought something was wrong Kikkyo, but why is Shesshomaru involved?"  
  
"Do you see the great lord Shesshomaru here filthy human?" Jaken spat, sarcasm dripping over the word lord, "ever since that traitor adopted that disgusting human child I've falsely served him," at this the toad began to laugh as he continued his tale, "and now you will serve Kikkyo and myself in exacting our revenge.  
  
"Must you tell everyone our plan you moron?!" Kikkyo screeched, "oh well," she muttered, "soon it won't matter what knowledge this fool has gained."  
  
At this Kikkyo joined Jaken in his mirth. Stopping suddenly she began to draw from all nearby energy. While chanting, she pointed and fired the collected energy at the frightened girl. 


	6. Kagome's' back?

I didn't own Inuyasha this morning. I still don't own him now. And I'll probably eat my dinner Inuyashaless. But tomorrows another day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes were greeted by the disgusting face belonging to Jaken.  
  
"Did it work malady?" He softly questioned.  
  
"Of course it did imbecile," replied an irritated 'Kagome'  
  
"So you two have successfully switched minds?  
  
"Have you finished securing that whore?"  
  
"Yes malady"  
  
"Good, bring Shippo to me." 'Kagome' commanded.  
  
"You called for me master?" Shippo asked as he deeply bowed with dead eyes.  
  
"Run to the village as quickly as you can and make certain no one sees you. I will return to my sister's village soon. When you are in public, you are to address me as Kagome. Do so or I will be forced to allow Jaken to have his fun with you." (A/N nothing kinky, just good wholesome torture.)  
  
"I would never disobey your wishes master"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha are you sure you did nothing to make lady Kagome this upset?" Miroku asked again.  
  
"For the six-hundredth time monk NO! She started insulting me and then she ran off," retorted an irritated hanyou.  
  
"Ye must admit Inuyasha hat that does not seem like our Kagome," soothed Kiadae.  
  
"Well it is our Kagome she had better come back soon so we can get the shard or I'm gonna..."  
  
"Gonna what Inuyasha?"  
  
"'Lady Kagome' we were so worried, where have you been for the last seven hours?" asked a very concerned Miroku.  
  
// seven hours, the spell couldn't have taken that long. How could she resist for so long?// "I went for a walk to calm down."  
  
"A seven hour walk! We could have collected a jewel shard or two by now," the clueless hanyou shouted.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." 'Kagome' stuttered as she ran off again.//That bitch isn't strong enough to stand up to Inuyasha. I suppose running would be her only option.// rationalized 'Kagome'  
  
(Camera pans back and tilts sideways to a confused monk and hanyou)  
  
"Uh why didn't 'Kagome' sit you?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Did she smell like Kagome?"  
  
"I didn't bother to check."  
  
"Please do next time."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Are you going to retrieve her?"  
  
Snapping out of his trance Inuyasha ran in the direct 'Kagome' had gone, relived that whatever spell held him in place earlier was not affecting him now.  
  
"That would be a yes," Miroku informed himself as he strolled back to the hut and waited for the couples return. (A/N Inuyasha jumped through my window again and is sitting on the floor with this really confused look. Hehe this could be more fun than I thought.)  
  
Inuyasha had little trouble locating 'Kagome' once he located her scent, and was able to quickly confront her.  
  
"What's wrong. Why didn't you sit me?"  
  
// that wench has caused Inuyasha to lose his mind. What is he talking about sit?// "sit?" the puzzled mind swapping bitchy miko asked aloud.  
  
Inuyasha was unable to answer her as he was currently engaged in a delightful conversation with his old friend, forest's bottom. After the spell wore off he half-heartedly cursed. //her scent, the containment spell, yeah that must be 'Kagome'// he reassured himself. After a moments silence Inuyasha got a brilliant idea.  
  
"So what were you sorry about earlier?" (Did I say brilliant? I meant life altering. My bad)  
  
This time 'Kagome' was prepared. The command "SIT" and response "Oie Wench!!" was heard throughout the woods.  
  
Back at the hut, the group collectively smiled at the comforting sounds they had all grown accustomed to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone. I have changed the spelling of Myroku to Miroku, I think your right and it looks better. I like spelling Kiadae like Kiadae so I'm not changing that spelling but thanks for the suggestion. Sorry the chapters are short Lasako, I don't type well and I want to post ASAP so I can give you one short one a day or one long one every couple days. Tell me what you would like better. PS my finals are coming up, so updates may be sporadic. Sorry in advance. Speaking of Lasako thank you for being my first reviewer! Sorry no prize but thanks to your encouragement I decided to finish this story. So thanks! I've been putting off typing what I'd worked on for about 3 months and hearing someone say they liked it helped me post my second chappy. Wow I blabbed on for a while! Guess I should shut up now. Thanks again! Bye! 


	7. day one ends

(Stands up in front of group of animae fans.) "Hello my name is lilhillbillie"  
  
"Hello lilhillbillie"  
  
"and I do not own Inuyasha. Wow that was harder that I thought. Group applauds as I walk off stage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep within the bordering forest, Kagome, who will have to be called (shudder) Kikkyo from now on, was busying herself by having a war of words with Jaken.  
  
"Dirty filthy human!"  
  
"Revolting toad!"  
  
"Disgusting mortal!"  
  
"Ass-kissing frog face!"  
  
Finally running low on insults the two resorted to actual conversation.  
  
"Why do you and Kikkyo want to keep me? I mean alive and everything?"  
  
"We have further need of you, pathetic being," Jaken simply explained, loathing himself for needing an average human.  
  
"What further need?"  
  
"Silence nauseating creature!"  
  
"Despicable reptile!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the village, Inuyasha and 'Kagome' had finally arrived. The attention however was not on the arriving couple but rather at the small, motionless kitsune. Collectively the group, excluding 'Kagome' thought // he must be ill. Why else wouldn't he greet Kagome? //  
  
'Kagome' on the other hand was wondering about what everyone else was wondering about. //Why are they all looking at my slave oddly? I wish I had had more time to collect more information on the behavior of this clan. //  
  
After of ten boring minutes of staring at Shippo, Kiadae finally voiced the question burning in the majority of the group's collective thoughts. "Shippo be ye ill child?"  
  
Shippo looked at Kiadae with a very baffled expression. //Master did not tell me how to address anyone except herself and Inuyasha. How should I respond? //  
  
At the same moment 'Kagome' was pondering the same dilemma. /~/ Call her grandmother./~/ She psychically commanded Shippo.  
  
Hearing his master's decree, Shippo answered, "Yes grandmother. Thank you for your concern."  
  
Stifling a grin Kiadae curtly nodded and headed for her hut. //I've never been called grandmother by the kitsune before, but it felt right somehow. It almost makes me wish I had had children when I was young. I would have several small ones at my feet by now.// the old woman wistfully thought.  
  
After watching Kiadae stumble into her hut with a the look of an expecting mother, 'Kagome' tried her hardest to sweetly command Shippo to follow her. Unfortunately the undead bitch didn't have much practice sweet- talking people. "Shippo come here immediately!"  
  
Jumping slightly Shippo instantaneously answered "Yes ma.Kagome.  
  
"Shippo you know you can call 'Kagome' mama, we all see you two as mother and child anyway." Sango assured the young one, misinterpreting his slip of the tongue.  
  
//So the kitsune and slut are like mother and child. I will have to carefully command my slave on how to behave towards me with this new information.// 'Kagome' thought with a grin, as she prepared herself for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's how day one ended. Yeah only three more days to go! Oh wait a sec. What will I do when I'm done with this? (Walks off to ponder options.) 


	8. Inuyasha's human boo boo

I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kiadae, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kikkyo, Kouga, Myoga the flea, or any other Inuyasha characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha it's on her neck! Her neck!" 'Kagome' shouted as she demonstrated by pointing to her 'own' neck.  
  
//This fight has gone on from to long. The demon really knows how to exploit the full potential of the shard.// Inuyasha thought, almost admiring //but this battle needs to stop, It will be tougher to protect 'Kagome' if this fight continues much longer.//  
  
In one swift swipe, Inuyasha leapt up and swung the tetsiega. For a moment the beast simply looked stunned.  
  
//I had the upper hand, what happened?// it thought //that blade is as amazing as the legends claim it to be!// That was the last thing the demon ever thought before her head slipped cleanly off her shoulders.  
  
Sprinting to the fallen demon 'Kagome' reached into the gooey mess and pulled out a tainted shard. After a moment's concentration, the miko was able to purify it. Triumphantly turning to the hanyou, 'Kagome' gave a famous evil grin. She then looked up and stared at the stars. //There so much brighter without the moons glow.//  
  
//What has my reincarnation been feeding this baka!?!// 'Kagome' bitterly thought as she trudged back, dragging an unconscious half-demon behind her. Nearing the village, she started tocall for assistance as to not draw suspicion to herself. "Help me! HELP!!! Inuyasha is injured!! HELP!!"  
  
A small tide of concerned villagers swarmed the tired girl and lifted her burden onto their own shoulders.  
  
" 'Lady Kagome' what happened?" huffed Miroku, catching his breath after running full tilt from the nearby hot spring.  
  
"We found a demon who possessed a shard from the Shikon no Tama. In about ten minutes it had somehow managed smashed by bow. For the next three hours Inuyasha fought the demon alone, trying to save me, while accumulating many serious injuries. He was able to defeat the monster and allow me to collect the jewel shard just moments before he transformed into his human state. " 'Kagome' barely had time to inform Miroku of what had happened before she began to pretend to sob.  
  
Before Miroku had a chance to try and comfort her, one of the village men called for 'Kagome' to come quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
These wounds are to grave for my healing herbs" Kiadae confessed, "quickly child fetch some of your magic medicines!"  
  
// The whore had no potions on her. She must have left them in her village.// "I didn't bring any," 'Kagome' muttered as she continued to cry.  
  
"I see this child, run and fetch some before they will be of no use. Hurry!" Kiadae shouted as she pushed the reluctant teen out the door.  
  
As soon as she was fully out the door, she was confronted by a worried monk. "Is Inuyasha.is he. still in the world of the living?" he timidly asked, fearing her answer.  
  
"Yes . monk," 'Kagome' improvised, still not knowing, or caring to know the cursed mans name. "I need to go home to gather some potions." //Although I've no idea where my reincarnations home is.// realizing the close relationship between the real Kagome and her friends, 'Kagome' inwardly grinned. "these woods are full of demons seeking the jewel, would you mind escorting me home?"  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//why is this imbecile leading me to the well? The nearest village in the direction takes over a day to reach by foot.//  
  
"Here we are 'Lady Kagome'" Miroku stated pointing to the well, "May you have a safe journey to your time."  
  
//That's it, now I know this fool has lost his mind. Best not to aggravate the insane.// with that thought the face stealing bitch stepped into the well and fell to the bottom.  
  
'Kagome' looked up, expecting to see a hysterical monk. Instead she only saw the roof. //Since when did this useless well have a roof? //  
  
She began to climb to the surface using a rope ladder someone had conveniently placed. Due to the blinding light, 'Kagome' didn't see the ambush that awaited her. 


	9. Attacked! Abandoned?

I do  
N ot own or  
U se Inu-  
Y asha and co. for personal gain or profit.  
A nd  
S he (Kagome) is the only one who  
H as  
A ny control over Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AAHHHHHH!!!" 'Kagome shrieked as a small boy attacked her, thoroughly  
soaking her with his super-soaker.  
  
//How dare this child attack me in such a manner!//  
  
Laughing the boy pointed to 'Kagome' and managed to spurt between giggles,  
"Gotcha 'Kagome'!" Trying to act a seriously as he could, which isn't  
saying much the boy then hiccuped, "I missed you. Did you bring Inuyasha?  
We weren't expecting you back so soon. Come on in mom will want to see  
you!"  
  
Soon a soaking wet 'Kagome' found herself being dragged by the child into  
what he called the *livingroom*.  
  
"Kagome I'm so glad you could come home so soon!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed.  
Finally noticing the puddle her 'daughter' and produced, Mrs. Higurashi  
looked at her son with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Sota, I told you if I gave you that toy you were not to squirt your  
sister. Put it in my room and clean up this mess NOW!!"  
  
Quickly changing from irritated to ecstatic, Mrs. Higurashi grinned at  
'Kagome'. "So how long can you stay?"  
  
"Not long unfortunately, Inuyasha has been injured and I need some medical  
supplies or he might..."  
  
"Why didn't you say so!?" Screamed Mrs. Higurashi, "you'll need some  
antibiotics, some sterile towels, bandages,." she called, her voice  
becoming muffled as she walked down the hall. Coming back to the  
livingroom, Mrs. Higurashi signaled for her 'daughter' to follow. What  
seemed like seconds later, 'Kagome' was being pushed out the door by a  
worried mother who called out before slamming the door, "take good care of  
my future son-in-law!"  
  
Turning to her father Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Do you think 'Kagome' was  
acting a little odd? Oh well she's probably just worried about Inuyasha."  
  
In the yard, 'Kagome' was pondering how she was to use these strange  
potions, as she walked to the shrine. After she had taken her last solid  
step 'Kagome' noticed a small tug on her back. Turning to see what had  
grabbed her in the mystical mist, 'Kagome' was surprised to see the small  
form of the one 'her' mother had called Sota.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I don't have enough time to take you home.."  
  
"Good I didn't come all this way just to go home. I want to help Inuyasha."  
  
"Fine, stay close and don't get lost"  
  
Surprised at how easy it was to convince his 'sister' to allow him to stay,  
Sota decided to follow her instructions exactly.  
  
Looking at the sky, 'Kagome' judged it had taken her under an hour to  
accomplish her task. Rushing to the village, Sota in tow, 'Kagome' ran into  
the exterminator.  
  
//What did my reincarnation call her once? Oh yes Sanjo. Or was it Sango?//  
  
"Kagome! You need to hurry Inuyasha's taken a turn for the worse! Who's the  
little boy? You can introduce us later hurry!" 'Sango' rushed as she  
grabbed 'Kagome's' hand and dragged her to the hut.  
  
//This whore sure is dragged around a lot//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha should be completely healed in about 3 days. I have given him  
some herbs to help him sleep. No one can see him for now he needs to rest."  
Kiadae proclaimed.  
  
At this 'Kagome' called for Shippo and then turned to 'her' friends. "I  
can't bare to see Inuyasha in this much pain and neither can Shippo. He  
looks up to Inuyasha like an older brother or a father. The two of us are  
going to the next village. We'll be back in a day, please tell Inuyasha  
that we're fine if he wakes up, and please don't try to stop me."  
  
Before anyone could object, 'Kagome' and Shippo walked out of the small  
village and into the cool forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N ok a few potential questions. (cracks knuckles)  
My story is playing out during Spring Break.  
Fake Kagome could care less about the safety of Sota, she just doesn't want  
to clean up after any demons. She thinks Inuyasha knows about Sota (and  
she's right) and doesn't want the hanyou to not trust her.  
When I wrote this story out, I wrote four weeks, not four days in the first  
paragraph. So I'm trying to condense it a little. Plus I lost the notebook  
I wrote it in so this is all memory. And I changed the original ending.  
That's all for now I'm still trying to update daily but it might become  
impossible. Plus five English papers are due in the next 3 weeks. I  
haven't started yet. Oops! Bye! 


	10. Plans Revealed

I still have no control over Inuyasha. Luckily my computer was blessed by a miko so with it I can make him do whatever I want. (Kagome giggles behind computer chair) However I still don't OWN Inuyasha. Oh well this will have to do I guess. So on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking through Inuyasha's forest was a simple task. Most of the larger demons had already been eradicated earlier by the hanyou himself. Ambling to her goal 'Kagome's' eyes were once again assaulted by the ugly green blob Jaken claimed was his head. Looking away from the grown demon, 'Kagome' adjusted her gaze to stare at her real body. As if on cue the younger trapped miko opened her eyes.  
  
"So you're finally awake you lazy girl."  
  
"Your boyfriend put a temporary subduing spell on me" 'Kikkyo' explained.  
  
Uncertain what this "boyfriend" thing was 'Kagome' decided to simply ignore the girl.  
  
Turning her attention to Jaken she informed him, "the plan worked, Inuyasha was deathly. He will heal in three days time. Inform Sesshomaru of this. When Sesshomaru reaches for the blade we shall discreetly bind him for all of eternity, and you may kill the child."  
  
At this Jaken grinned. 'Kagome' continued, "I will fool Inuyasha into believing his precious "Kagome" betrayed him to help his brother steal the tetsiega. When he eventual transforms into his full demon state, which he will little girl, he will attack what he believes to be "Kagome." In reality he shall be attempting to attack me."  
  
"Do you want Inuyasha to kill you?" 'Kikkyo questioned.  
  
"Do not interrupt me!! As I was saying, when he tries to attack me he will be knocked unconscious by the protection spell I will cast. Then Jaken will kill him. After I reverse the transfer spell I shall revive him as Ursula revived me. Then both my love and I will hunt you until the end of time. After Inuyasha kills you, my dear, I will reclaim both my stolen soul and my stolen life. My completed spirit will rejuvenate my life force and I will once again belong in the land of the living!!"  
  
//And she scolded me for telling too much of the plan. She just laid it out point for point!// Jaken bitterly thought.  
  
"Why do you want to kill Inuyasha? Do you want him to suffer like you've been doing?" 'Kikkyo' asked.  
  
"If Inuyasha kills you then in a way he kills a part of me. Then my anger towards him will be justified!" 'Kagome' cackled.  
  
//Man she is CRAZY!// both Jaken and 'Kikkyo' thought.  
  
"Jaken we must be in place." 'Kagome' called to the toad. Shifting her gaze to Shippo she ordered, "Stay with the prisoner, slave. Do not allow her to escape or call for help. After this last proclamation 'Kagome' gave Shippo some silencing potion then turned on her heel and marched to the village once again. Jaken soon took her lead and left in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yes Master!" Shippo called to 'Kagome's' fleeting form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master!! MASTER!!" shouted a panting Jaken to 'his' lord Sesshomaru.  
  
"What information have you gathered?"  
  
"Well master Inuyasha was in a serious fight and transformed into his human form. Now he is at his dead wenches' younger sisters' village getting treatment."  
  
"So my younger brother is defenseless?" Sesshomaru mused to himself.  
  
"Yes master" Jaken replied.  
  
"Come Rin" Sesshomaru ordered as he strolled in the dark to the before mentioned village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that's the end of day two. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Just kidding of course I know. I think. : ) 


	11. Sesshoumaru

I don't own Inuyasha. You probably don't own Inuyasha. I don't know the creator of Inuyasha. : ( That's all for now, read the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Kagome," Shippo began looking at Kikyou's body, "my master has finally left the two of us alone." He accented the word master so it sounded like bile. "I don't think she realizes how unpredictable 'her' little kitsune slave can be. What do you think?" Not waiting for a reply he continued, "Well she certainly doesn't realize how unpredictable a hanyou can be."  
  
Finally finding her voice 'Kikyou' asked, "What did the real Kikyou mean by Inuyasha is deathly? And how did he get hurt? Why is Kik.?"  
  
Before 'Kikyou' could utter another syllable Shippo poured some of the silencing potion on a rag and hastily pressed it to the startled girl's lips. After struggling for a moment 'Kikyou's' eyes went wide. Smirking Shippo removed the cloth and saw. nothing. Kikyou's mouth was gone.  
  
Leaning in Shippo whispered into 'Kikyou's' ear, "Why haven't you asked about your brother yet? You do know Kikyou brought him from his safe home to Kadae's village right?  
  
Seeing 'Kikyou's' eyes widen even more, Shippo began to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Kagome' had returned to the village late the night before. After checking on Inuyasha and 'her' brother Sota, 'Kagome' went to sleep. No one noticed the kitsunes absence, except Kirara. Wondering where her playmate was, and not wanting to worry her friend any more, Kirara silently crept off into the forest to locate her missing comrade.  
  
When the sun rose, Sango noticed her pets' absence and calmly shouted for her to return. When she heard no returning roar the exterminator began to panic. Only after Sango pointed out her partner's absence did Miroku note Shippo's lack of attendance.  
  
Trying to help Sango locate her missing friend Miroku woke 'Kagome' up to ask her, "Did Shippo come home with you? I don't remember seeing him last night."  
  
//Perfect!! My own slave shall be my undoing! All my preparation!// Hearing Sango's pleas to Kirara, 'Kagome' understood the sudden concern for the young one. "Yes Shippo was with me. Earlier today he and Kirara went off to play."  
  
Accepting her answer Miroku ran up to Sango and explained the situation. Finally calming down Sango came to 'Kagome' to apologize.  
  
"I thought Kirara might think of herself as the main protector now that Inuyasha is injured." Stopping for a second Sango whispered, "She's the last reminder I have of home."  
  
Before the monk could move forward to comfort his depressed friend, Sesshomaru appeared.  
  
"Where is the half-breed? We have business to attend to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok some questions and comments.  
  
Roxy-Chick: Most of my chappies are set up for the big finale. You may not understand what you're reading until later. Thank you for the spelling corrections. I will go back and change Sesshoumaru and Kikyou but I like my spelling of Kiadae. It seems right to me. Sorry if that bugs you. About the Kagome being scared thing, if you were alone with a powerful manic and you were having strange magical mood swings wouldn't you be a little (lot) scared? I would!  
  
Jessica: Do you really think Kikyou cares about a little boy? She is kinda busy with the whole kill destroy maim thing. : ) And how many stories have you seen with Shippo being the bad guy? I couldn't resist!  
  
Kuramas grrl: I don't think Inuyasha's gonna be laughing in my fic. Can I have him anyway? Please!!  
  
Thank you Lasako for being the first person to review! And for continuing to review!  
  
That's all for now. Thanks to the rest of you and continue to read and review! Bye! : p 


	12. Short chappy

I don't own you-know-who. *sniffel*. Hey someone told me this was kinda a dark fic. Is it really? I didn't start it with that intention. Oops. Does anyone mind? Cause if you do, you do realize you've been reading a fic you don't like for what, 12 chapters now. Maybe you should turn of the com and go to sleep. After you review of course! (lol)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After asking Kagome about her brother and gauging her reaction Shippo once again began to giggle.  
  
"Oh at last I have a captive audience! Being that bitches slave doesn't exactly allow for much time to idly chitchat. If only I had been able to switch minds with you out in the desert then none of this would have been necessary. I mean, the burrowing demon was a simple switch but for some reason I was unable to break past your first subconscious mental barrier. I felt worthless, that is until I realized that I couldn't break you because there are two of you! Even though you don't share the same mind, you share some of the same magic and energy. Energy, what a strange term to give a clay urn, don't you think so 'Kikyou'?" Shippo sneered.  
  
A single tear drop formed in Kikyou's eye as Kagome thought// Shippo, have you really fooled us all and hide your true intentions from me for so long?//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What business do you speak of Sesshoumaru?" Miroku threatening asked as he raised his right hand.  
  
"My servant has informed me that my half-brother has taken ill."  
  
"Inuyasha's fine," Sango unconvincingly lied as she stepped in front of 'Kagome' to protect her.  
  
"Do not lie to me pathetic human. I can smell the infections riddling his body." Having said this, Sesshoumaru continued on his set course, Rin trailing behind.  
  
The trio soon snapped out of their shock when they heard a scream coming from the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well as simple as the burrowing demon was, this kitsune was so much easier!" 'Shippo' raised his short arms up and down, indicating that he was speaking about himself.  
  
//If he's not Shippo then who is he?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guys but no updates this weekend. This is it until Wednesday at the latest. I'm shooting for finishing at least 2 of my papers by Sunday and I'll try to update on Monday. But even if I don't you will get a new chappy on Wednesday. You know, by waiting I might get more reviews. I never thought about that before. (lol) 


	13. oops

I don't own Inuyasha. Does anyone know why we need to write these disclaimers? I mean who in their right mind would think the creator of Inuyasha would waste her valuable time writing fan fictions for free when she could take these ideas and post them somewhere in her show or magna or something! If you really think that the talented creator of Inuyasha is writing fics on this website then you should get some professional help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well as simple as the burrowing demon was, this kitsune was so much easier!" 'Shippo' raised his short arms up and down, indicating that he was speaking about himself.  
  
//If he's not Shippo then who is he?//  
  
"This young one was never part of my plan, but he has worked out well. I should probably thank you for being so stubborn. Now Inuyasha will die and I will seal his body so he can never be revived! After Kikyou kills that hanyou and is unable to revive him, she will no doubt command Jaken to finish your life. Then my original plan will become complete. Kikyou will reclaim the jewel of four souls, therefore tainting it with her dark heart. I will kill that hollow urn and take the Shikon no Tama, completing my destiny!" If 'Kikyou' was still fooled by the imposters disguise, this rant put all doubts out of her mind. It also made her realize exactly whom she was dealing with.  
  
//Naraku?!?//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Sesshoumaru had walked into the healing hut, a child's scream snapped the three 'friends' out of their trances.  
  
Tugging at her 'friends' sleeve, Sango called behind her shoulder to 'Kagome' "Your brother is still in the hut!"  
  
Rushing to the threshold the 2 friends and masquerading dead mikos eyes were all stunned by the scene before them.  
  
Sota stood with his back to Inuyasha, facing the lord of the Western Territories. The older, rusted form of the tetsiega was firmly in the young boy's hands as he bravely held it to the stoic lord's throat. After catching her breath Rin once again started to scream at Sota to put the sword away from her Fluffys throat.  
  
Turning away from the boy, Sesshoumaru faced the hysterical girl and calmly requested her to be silent. "Rin, your hurting my ears, I will be fine, please be quiet."  
  
Rin's endearment for the royal lord finally caught the group's attention and if possible their jaws went closer to the ground. Before anyone could react, Sesshoumaru suddenly lunged at Sota, catching part of the tetsiega's hilt.  
  
Jerking the blade away from the sweaty youngsters grip Sesshoumaru growled, "I finally possess our father's fabled sword. The tetsiega is now in my hands!"  
  
As Sesshoumaru admired the blade Jaken began to prepare the ancient binding spell he and Kikyou had previously mastered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"From your expression I surmise that you have figured out my true identity? I was wondering how dense you were. The old Kikyou would never have needed so long to see past my disguise, I suppose that as her reincarnation you didn't inherent every ability the legendary miko possessed. You are of no further use to me. I don't care if you survive or not, the real Kikyou is my only concern. Stay here and rot! You are of no use to anyone, not even your own flesh and blood."  
  
//Oh no I forgot about Sota! I need to help him!//  
  
After seeing the inner panic he had wrought in the captive teen, 'Shippo' left.  
  
Struggling against her binds, 'Kikyou' soon drew blood. Going slack against her bonds, the cold hungry mute miko did the only thing she could. She cried. 


	14. Bein' a cruel authoress

I'm starting to believe that I will never own Inuyasha. Nah one day I will. Just not right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jaken reached into his robes to grab the ancient parchment on which the binding spell was placed he thought about a previous conversation he and Kikyou had had discussing how to do the spell  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sesshoumaru is to strong to fall against the spell in the same fashion his half brother did."  
  
"Then how are we to bind that filthy traitor Lady Kikyou?"  
  
"The legendary blade tetsiega wields incredible power. Even the most powerful entity will fall when we access a small amount of its energy. Sesshoumaru needs only to be holding the sword for us to draw on its power and seal him!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
As though he had read his servants mind, the Lord of the Western Territories dropped the sword he had sought for so long.  
  
Sesshoumaru then reached for his scabbard and drew his own blade.  
  
Frozen in fear, the now defenseless Sota was unable to defend his hero as Sesshoumaru raised the sword and stood ready to strike the unconscious hanyou. Everyone in the room except the two brothers stood in shock as recognition flooded their eyes.  
  
Jaken, Sango, and Miroku all stood stunned, why would Sesshoumaru want to heal the half breed he hated so much?  
  
'Kagome' unaware that the sword had the ability to heal, saw her whole plan go up in smoke before her very eyes.  
  
Rin was glad her Fluffy was going to save his half brother.  
  
And Sota was struggling against Rin desperately trying to help is defenseless role model.  
  
Before Sota could break free of the child's grasp, Sesshoumaru stepped forward and revealed a second sword. Before anyone could blink Sesshoumaru swiped at Inuyasha with one of the swords.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now. I have to write more papers. ARG who thought college would be so demanding?!?! I'll try to update ASAP but you might have to wait until the 14th. (Runs away as rotten fruit gets thrown at her.) Gomen by! 


	15. Brotherly love?

I don't own: Inuyasha, Kagome, or my socks. Wonder who does?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Sota could break out of Rin's grasp, Sesshoumaru stepped forward and revealed a second sword. Before anyone could blink Sesshoumaru swiped at Inuyasha with one of the blades.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Sota cried, lunging forward and clinging to his hero in a desperate embrace. After struggling with the depressed child 'Kagome' was able to pry him off the still hanyou. When she turned him, the entire room saw Sota's blood soaked shirt as it was being washed by his tears.  
  
Looking at Inuyasha's pale face 'Kagome' started for the door feigning distress. Releasing Sota 'Kagome' made a sudden move for the bow that she had propped by the door earlier. Shifting her weight 'Kagome' turned and pointed an enchanted arrow directly at Sesshoumaru's heart.  
  
Panicking, Jaken shrieked, "No Lady Kikyou, death is too good for that traitor. We can still make the plan work! We need only to revive the half- breed, he knows of nothing what has occurred!"  
  
Sota, who was still by the corner where 'Kagome' had released him, began to realize what was going on. "Where's my real sister!?! What have you done to her you.you faker!!"  
  
At Sota's out burst, Miroku started to partially understand what had happened. "If that's Kikyou, then where's...  
  
//Damn the monk knows! Oh well a simple memory potion will solve that problem.// Throwing up her arms, 'Kagome' cast a protection spell. Expanding her creation, 'Kagome' was able to trap everyone in her magical prison excluding herself, Jaken, and an unnoticed wide eyed boy from the future.  
  
"Come Jaken, we will need some more supplies if we plan on fixing this mess."  
  
Crouching in the corner, Sota waited until he was certain both the frog man and the fake girl were gone before announcing his presence.  
  
Crawling towards the shield, Sota was stopped cold. Creeping up to his knees, Sota tried to pass once again. Pounding his hands on the humming barrier Sota called out trying to get anyone's attention. After pounding for a few minutes, Sota realized that no one could hear him. Sitting back he decided to watch and see if anyone would find a way out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Struggling against her binds, 'Kikyou' soon drew blood. Going slack against her bonds, the cold hungry mute miko did the only thing she could. She cried. Amazingly 'Kikyou' began to feel her bonds cracking. The so-called blood coming from her wrists was glowing. With renewed vigor, 'Kikyou' began to struggle harder. The energy she had generated from her anger and despair had solidified into the reddish liquid pouring from 'her' wrists. With one last jerk, 'Kikyou' was finally free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys I'm serious this time. I really need to work on my finals and I still have a paper due that's worth a good chunk of my final grade. No more updates until Wednesday at the soonest. If you really like this fic please wait for me. I promise I will complete it! ~Thanks~ 


	16. Again Sesshoumaru?

Hey guys guess what! *Whispers* "I own Inuyasha!" *squeals* *Loud noises are heard outside of window*  
  
"This is the police! Release the hostage and come out with your hands up!"  
  
"Dang (aunts reading over shoulder, no swearing) how did they find me so fast? And how did they know that I had kidnapped Inuyasha?"  
  
*Cousin whistles innocently in corner*  
  
"Kyle I was gonna get Kagome for you next, I swear!"  
  
~Later at the police department~  
  
"Well guys I don't own Inuyasha anymore, but I changed my one phone call in for 5 mins. on the web! Yeah I can post this! And the first person to read this chappy can post bail! Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//I finally got free!// 'Kikyou' gleefully thought. //Oh my God, Sota, what has that bitch done to him! Mom's gonna kill me!//  
  
Rubbing her wrists, 'Kikyou' ran off in the same direction her stolen body had gone earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are we going to do now? We can't escape!"  
  
"We all know this you idiotic monk."  
  
"Hey! Only I can call him an idiot!"  
  
"Oh forgive me" Sesshoumaru sarcastically replied, "I didn't realize I was insulting your lover."  
  
Turning a florescent share of red, Sango turned and walked as far from Sesshoumaru as she could. Which wasn't really that far thanks to the shield.  
  
//She didn't deny it!! I knew she liked my friendly pats!//  
  
Almost acting on instinct, Sango slightly turned and whapped Miroku on the head with her boomerang.  
  
"I know you were thinking something perverted!"  
  
Outside the bubble, Sota had become too preoccupied to pay attention to the bickering adults. Turning his attention from the fascinating growing grass and back to the cranky prisoners, he was just able to witness Sango put Miroku into a coma.  
  
//Why isn't she attacking that other man? He killed Inuyasha!// Gathering his second wind, Sota began to pound on the shield with renewed vigor.  
  
"Kill the other man he KILLED INUYASHA YOU STUPID GIRL!!"  
  
Inside the bubble, Sesshoumaru was just able to hear Sota plea, utilizing all his demonic hearing.  
  
Replying to a voice no one else could hear, Sesshoumaru replied, "Insolent fool, I, the great Lord of the Western Territories would never kill my brother while he lays ill at another's hands!  
  
Realizing that at least Sesshoumaru could hear him, Sota retorted, "You already did you f&^%ing A**&#&% sh*& headed piece of c!*%" (my aunts reading over my shoulder so I still can't swear but you get the picture)  
  
A little shocked that such a young child could know so many *ahem* creative words, Sesshoumaru paused before continuing, "If you most know pathetic human, I can not use my fathers blade, tuniega, to revive the dead unless they are completely dead. If I had used my sword before my brother's demise he would not have been revived but rather would have been permanently in pain. As it is he may now be fully revived."  
  
Stunned by this new turn in events, both Sango and Sota were speechless. Smirking at their silence, Sesshoumaru once again raised one of his swords against his half-brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok guys I know someone has read this chappy by now! Guys? guys? *starts to cry* Is anyone gonna let me out of here? *lights go out*  
  
Meanwhile, back at my house:  
  
"Hey Kyle thanks for saving me from the crazy fan, how can I ever repay you?"  
  
"You pledged to protect Kikyou right?"  
  
*slowly* "Yeah"  
  
"So you love.d Kikyou right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So can I have Kagome? Since you love Kikyou and all"  
  
"listen, kid, the whole Kikyou, Kagome, me thing is very delicate and while I did pledge my devotion fully to Kikyou I. I. I need Kagome but just as a shard collector. notcauseIlikeherornothing!  
  
"SIT BOY!!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME you're here! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" *Kyle grabs Kagome*  
  
"Help.me.I.can't.breathe." *blue faced*  
  
On a less *ahem* stalker-like note I have some stories I'd like for ya'll to read. Humor:  
  
Inuyasha bloop by heikaru  
  
The Highly Original Inu Yasha Dare Show by Dark Angel 13388  
  
Inuyasha: The Pointless Shindig by IceMage  
  
Unleashed by Nika  
  
Jesia's Big Inuyasha Summer Bash! By Jesia (A/N what a shocker!)  
  
Family Reunions and TransPossessing by inuficcrzy  
  
This story has the potential to be funny, buts not quite there yet.  
  
HOLY BLEEP Grope me! By I wear hug-a-me jackets  
  
This one starts off realyy funny then gets serious.  
  
A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men by Joy-chan 


	17. escape

Hey guys! I'm still in jail will anyone help me out. Oh hey Jesbeon what are you doing here?  
  
"I've come to break you out!"  
  
"It's a $30 bail" -_-  
  
"Oh, got $10?"  
  
-__-  
  
"I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm free! If someone's got $5 to spare."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bringing the tensiega down on Inuyasha's shoulder, Sesshoumaru grazed the barrier. Paying the slight shimmer no heed, all present stared expectantly down on the hanyou.  
  
//open your eyes you baka! // Sota desperately thought.  
  
After a moment, Inuyasha opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Sesshoumaru. Ignoring his half-brother and an obvious fight for once, Inuyasha turned to Sango.  
  
"Where's Kagome? We were fighting a demon and after beating it I turned human. My brother has apparently revived me, for reasons unknown, and I can't find that stupid wench!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, we have a lot to discuss. I suppose we can't really start with the beginning, because none of us really knows when the beginning began." Sango said as a way of explanation.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"I suppose that's as good a place as any to begin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Damn, how am I gonna help? I'm injured, tired and I haven't slept since the bitch kidnapped me and switched bodies. Was that really only three days ago? //  
  
Stumbling in the dark 'Kikyou' revised that thought, //In the morning it will be four days. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikyou switched bodies with Kagome.when!?!"  
  
We don't know, but we think about 2. 3 days ago."  
  
"So where's Kagome? I mean Kikyou. Oh what I mean is. where is the real Kagome?!"  
  
We don't know but we haven't met up with Kikyou's body so she may be." Sango couldn't continue, nor could she see through the tears.  
  
"Kagome, our Kagome, the real Kagome is strong." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Wait a moment. when Kagome sat you after she came back through the well didn't you say she was acting weird?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah.maybe that wasn't our Kagome after all." Sango spoke up.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question. Where is KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Calm down half-breed, you can not save your wench even if you knew where she is." spoke up Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Your first human bitch has switched bodies with you second mate."  
  
"Kagome is not my."  
  
Ignoring Inuyasha's outburst Sesshoumaru continued, "If you try to seek revenge or information on your mates whereabouts by violence against the one whom placed the spell, you will be harming your 'love.'" Sesshoumaru finished, disgust apparent in all words associated with his half-brothers love life.  
  
"What are YOU doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to distract everyone from Sesshoumaru's love comment.  
  
"My 'servant' informed me that you were deathly. I came to heal you so I could honorably claim the tetsiega for myself."  
  
You'll never claim MY blade!"  
  
"Children, I do not think this is the place to have this discussion. We need to find some way to escape." Sango chided.  
  
Remembering the shimmer that came when Sesshoumaru's sword touched the barrier, Sota cried out as loud as he dared, "That tall guy's sword, it did something to the barrier! Strike it again!"  
  
Twitching their ears collectively, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru nodded at the faint voice from beyond their sight. Raising his sword once again, Sesshoumaru struck at the spell binding prison walls and felt a piece of it tremble. Striking again and again he was able to create a small hole in the barrier. One by one the group escaped their dungeon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Where am I? I can't see anything! Wait. is that the.YES!!. the god tree! //  
  
'Kikyou' ran as quickly as she could, racing to save her brother and friends from that false image.  
  
Reaching the village 'Kikyou' opened Kiadae's door just as the crew finished their daring caper.  
  
"Kikyou? No Kagome is that you? What happened to your mouth?"  
  
Kikyou looked at Inuyasha with a look of pure annoyance. Inside though she was overjoyed that Inuyasha knew who she was.  
  
"Little brother, your wench has no lips, how do you expect her to answer?"  
  
"I..uh..she could."  
  
"As amusing as this display of stupidity is we need to find Kagome's body." Miroku reminded the group.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha is NOT STUPID!!!"  
  
*'Kikyou falls down anime style*  
  
"She's right child, finding your sisters body should be a higher priority that defending what little honor my half-brother has left."  
  
"Hey what do you mean by that!"  
  
"You rely to much on that wench, and now a mere boy, to defend you."  
  
"I do NOT rely on the WENCH to DEFEND me!!"  
  
Waving her arms around, 'Kikyou' caught the brother's attention before they started to fight. She then proceeded towards the door following Miroku, Sango, and Sota out to the village.  
  
Still in the hut Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru, "Are you going to help us defeat Kikyou and Jaken?"  
  
"I will deal with Jaken as soon as I catch him. Until I do I suppose we can put our rivalry on hold. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." 


	18. Whats up with Kiadae?

Hey I found $5!! Yeah!!! Has anyone seen my cousin Kyle? He kinda sorta *gulp* took Kagome. Inuyasha wants her back and he's not too happy. *points behind to indicate thrashed room* Hey!! I just cleaned my room to *whispers* about 3 months ago. I no own. I'm over it. *tear* really. *pouty lip*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still in the hut Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru, "Are you going to help us defeat Kikyou and Jaken?"  
  
"I will deal with Jaken as soon as I catch him. Until I do I suppose we can put our rivalry on hold. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Walking outside Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were confronted by Sota. "So how do you plan on getting my sisters body back from that dead bi.bad person," Sota asked his hero with complete confidence, changing his wording when he saw Rin.  
  
"I will.we could."  
  
"We will find some way to force Inuyasha's first wench to switch back with his new mate." Sesshoumaru covered.  
  
"Perhaps Lady Kiadae could help us form a plan." Miroku offered, "Has anyone a clue as to where she could be?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//So the young miko finally escaped. //  
  
Creeping to the flapping, empty binds, 'Shippo' smirked.  
  
//This acid is hardly potent. She hasn't found a way to effectively produce this chemical. Until she does she will be of little concern to me. Plus she has not collect souls for some time. She will die before nightfall if she does not replenish herself//  
  
Turning a sharp 180 degrees, 'Shippo' ran to some unknown destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There child, ye should be healed soon if ye properly uses the herbs thee hast been prescribed."  
  
"Thank you Lady Kiadae." A child's voiced weakly called from the hut the healer had just left.  
  
"Rest now child."  
  
"Yes Lady Kiadae."  
  
Comfortably walking to the edge of the village, Kiadae turned to wave goodbye to her new friends. Before she could raise her hand, she was cast in to a dark sack and made to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I need soda! No not Sota soda! Get it straight. It's only 1:30 but I'm SUPER TIRED!! Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up until 2 AM and then set my alarm clock for 6 AM. Oh well to late nowzzzzzzzzzzz. Humph, I'm awake I'm awake. Read the chappy. What you already did? What'd I write? Oh yeah. I'll finish I promise. Thanks. Ohh doughnuts!! Gotta go bye!! 


	19. That way!

Hey guys guess what. I um kinda . . . found Kyle. whoohoo. party. If you're wondering what's with the lack of enthusiasm just look behind me. *Camera pans to bedroom* *or what used to be a bedroom* hehe I always wanted to add an addition. That's not even the worst part!! *Camera pans to backyard where you get a clear shot of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kyle. * Ya see Inuyasha finally caught Kagome's scent and went to save her. Unfortunately, she and my cousin weren't having a hostage situation well umm situation. NO not THAT get your minds outta the gutter!! Sheesh! They were having dinner. Kagome was buying. Inuyasha now wants to kill my cousin. This should be fun. While we're waiting how about another chappy? Here ya go. Oh yeah!! I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own any paramedics. Although right now I'm wishing I made that investment. Onward!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is the meaning of this! I demand ye release me at once!"  
  
At Kiadae's last request she was dropped. Landing hard on her rear, Kiadae refused to call out in pain, willing herself not to give her kidnapper the satisfaction.  
  
"Lady Kiadae," a familiar voice hissed, "how kind of you to join me."  
  
"Shi . . . Shippo?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we going?" Sota asked his hero  
  
We're going to find Kikyou."  
  
"Do you know where she is?  
  
I can smell her." Turning to his brother, Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru was sniffing the air along with him, and would occasionally abruptly look behind his shoulder.  
  
"What do you sense?"  
  
"My slave is trying to sneak behind us."  
  
"Shall we surprise him?"  
  
"I'll deal with him on my own"  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Swiftly turning, after handing Rin to 'Kikyou', Sesshoumaru ran behind some trees. Returning a moment later he proudly displayed Jaken in a long stick, as if to signify he was unworthy to be touched. Or that he possibly stank.  
  
Either way, Sesshoumaru placed Jaken on the ground in front of everyone to be interrogated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shippo why doth ye do this to thee? And whom is this creature that seems to do yes bidding?"  
  
Shifting his gaze from Kiadae to the man she spoke of, 'Shippo' snapped the wooden figure in has paw, destroying the false image.  
  
"How is ye able to do such magic's young one. Is it not only the fiendish thief, Naraku, that is able to do such?"  
  
"You catch on quickly old hag."  
  
"Ye can't be!! Where have ye put Shippo Naraku!!!"  
  
"I am Shippo, and your dead!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Jaken," Inuyasha began, "Where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"I will never tell you . . . what's a girlfriend?"  
  
After everyone picked themselves up, after falling anime style, Inuyasha tried again, "Where is Kagome's body?"  
  
Lady Kikyou has further need of it halfling!"  
  
"Why you little . . ."  
  
"Let me handle this Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru commanded, picking a shivering Jaken up.  
  
Moment's later, Sesshoumaru reappeared and pointed in the same direction that days earlier Inuyasha and Kagome had gone on the clues they had received from the villagers.  
  
//That seems like a lifetime ago// they both thought, unaware of each other's musings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm pretty sure something should've happened by now right? It's dark but no ones moved a muscle. *Creeps out of what's left of room to investigate* HEY!! They're cardboard cutouts!! *Looks around for real people* Where'd everybody go?  
  
Meanwhile behind the fence  
  
"Do you really need her on weekends?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the only time I'm free."  
  
"Ok . . . one day 20 packs of ramen. The real stuff not the knockoffs she's been feeding me" *points behind to signal Kagome who's been tied up and gagged.  
  
"Deal"  
  
Other side of the fence.  
  
I think I heard something over there!  
  
*Walks over to investigate*  
  
*Sees Kagome*  
  
Why you little . . . you little . . . SIT BOY!!!!  
  
*Both boys hit the ground hard*  
  
Man being an authoress ROCKS!!  
  
*Unties Kagome*  
  
C-ya guys! 


	20. blast it!

My puter died. Sorry this is late. No cute notes I'm supposed to be asleep but my uncle JUST fixed the COM so . . . here ya go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trailing along behind the tracking group, Kirara suddenly took off in to the right and sprinted away.  
  
"Kirara!!" Sango called after her pet-giving chase.  
  
"Sango we can't afford to chase her, we need to find Kagome's body, who knows what Kikyou has done it to." Miroku begged Sango.  
  
"I can't just leave her! She's all I have left . . ."  
  
"Whom do you think is in more danger? Kagome or your fire demon friend?"  
  
"Let's go" Sango whispered, looking longingly behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//Where is that scent coming from? I'd know it anywhere! I've missed him so much. // Kirara thought as she raced through the forest bottom in her grown form.  
  
Reaching the origin of the smell, Kirara was stopped dead in her tracks. // What is he doing to the old woman? //  
  
Realizing that she smelt like fear, Kirara jumped in front of her child friend and reluctantly growled.  
  
"Why you . . .!!!" 'Shippo' cried angrily, swiping at Kirara.  
  
//Something's not right!! // Kirara thought.  
  
"Kirara! That is not the Shippo ye know. That creature standing before ye is none other than the despicable Naraku!" Kiadae called.  
  
//He smells like Shippo! // Kirara though as he dodged hands belonging to a wooden image  
  
//but he has Naraku's magics. I have to tell Sango!! // Kirara realized wide-eyed. Scooping Kiadae up, Kirara ran back to her owner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KIRARA!!" Sango screamed as her friend leapt from the bushes in her small cute form.  
  
"Aye Sango, ye pet has returned, and I owe her many thanks."  
  
"Kiadae what are you doing here?"  
  
"I shall explain as we venture forth to reclaim Kagome's body."  
  
After hearing Kiadae's tale the group reached the desert where they had been directed to. Once by some peasants, and most recently by Sesshoumaru. The group then scattered in a desperate attempt to find some clues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is that toad!! He was supposed to tell me of their progress!" 'Kagome' pouted. "I suppose I'll have to do it all myself." She decided.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scouting the immediate area seemed to be pointless, and Sesshoumaru felt he had more pressing matters to attend to. (A/N I just remembered his declaration to Inuyasha about the whole, get Jaken, punish him, leave thing, Oops!) Grabbing Rin, Sesshoumaru took to the air.  
  
//Well he was a lot of help, leads us to the middle of nowhere and takes off! About as useful as his brother when there's ramen. // Kagome thought.  
  
And so Inuyasha, Kagome in Kikyou's body, Sota, Kiadae, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara found themselves at the edge of an immense desert with no idea as to what they should do now. Luckily, or rather unluckily, they were not idle for very long. Emerging from the nearby vegetation, Kikyou arrived in all her borrowed splendor. Radiating with an evil aura, Kagome's body was unrecognizable as once belonging to the pure hearted teen and seemed as though it had always belonged to the undead miko.  
  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha growled at the intruder.  
  
"I see you're not as dense as I though Inuyasha. To bad you are to late to stop anything." Kikyou shot back.  
  
"Too late to stop what?" he questioned.  
  
"Me" Kikyou replied as she drew on Kagome's magic to create a blast of energy.  
  
//Oh no she doesn't!! // Kagome thought, pulling on Kikyou's energy in an attempt to thwart the stronger miko's blast.  
  
Both reincarnation and walking dead cast their spells at the same moment and by some miracle, Kagome's weaker blast was able to hit Kikyou's. To Kagome's surprise, the balls didn't simply dissipate, but rather hovered above the ground, darting back and forth from the still girls. As though they had finally come to a decision, the blast from Kikyou's body rushed to the Kagome's stolen body, and Kagome's blast reached Kikyou's body. The last thing anyone heard before the energy orbs reached their destinations was a resounding scream coming from Kagome's body. After that, silence and a bright light flooded all those in the region senseless.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sota hollered in unison as they ran to Kikyou's limp body.  
  
"Yeah," e weak voice answered from a few yards away. "My voice, Kagome croaked, touching her lips as though they were precious treasures.  
  
"Bitch I was talking to her," Inuyasha growled angrily as he nodded his head to the unconscious woman, " not you!"  
  
"Why you . . .you . . .SIT BOY!!" Kagome cried.  
  
Hitting the ground hard, Inuyasha began to ponder the possibility that the two women had somehow switched back into their own bodies.  
  
However he wasn't able to contemplate that for long, because while he was still under the spells control, Shippo came strolling out from the bushes.  
  
And he wasn't alone. 


	21. Big owies

Hey guys!! Coms working, it's rainy, and I have oodles of time to write whatever I want. Maybe I'll work on a nice free style poem or a haiku. *Gets evil glares* *gulp* Or maybe I'll work on my story?  
  
If you've read my story up to this point and still think I might own Inuyasha, please seek professional help. Thank You.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And he wasn't alone. Dragged behind him by a demon puppet was 'Naraku'.  
  
"Naraku, Shippo!!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Kagome I'm me! Over here! I'm not him I'm me in him and I swear I'm me not him but . . . " 'Naraku' called out, terror causing his voice and body to shake.  
  
"Shh Shippo, we know. I promise I'll save you don't worry." Kagome soothed in an attempt to comfort the trapped child demon.  
  
"Is that so? And how exactly will you save him when you won't be able to save yourself." 'Shippo' cackled, mentioning for his wooden minion to attack.  
  
Sprouting root like legs, the baboon pelt-wearing puppet lunged at the group, striking one root towards Kagome. Seeing the impending danger Inuyasha rushed to the vine and was barely able to strike at it before if skewered her.  
  
"Kagome are you Ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fi . . .look out!" she cried, pointing behind the hanyou. Turning, Inuyasha was just able to dodge the attack. Believing himself to be the target, Inuyasha was startled to her Kagome cry out behind him. Instead of following him as Inuyasha had thought the mindless drone would do, it had grabbed Kagome around the waist. While Inuyasha distracted the creature, Sango threw her boomerang, praying the beast wouldn't notice and block with her friend. While Sango threw her weapon, Miroku rushed for Shippo, who had been dragged by his body deeper into the forest. In a small clearing, 'Shippo' was able to see the monks charge. Calling on the kitsune's cleverest defense, 'Shippo' created several duplicates by throwing leaves in random directions. Confusing the monk, 'Shippo' was able to flee.  
  
//Damn// Miroku innerly cursed. Sensing a sudden surge in power nearby, Miroku slowly turned, straining to hear any noises signaling danger.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Kiadae and Sot were futilely struggling against their fleshy bonds. Sango, unable to throw her weapon in fear of hitting ether the old woman or the child, decided to run after Miroku. And so Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves face to face with the wooden minion on the edge of both a desert and a forest attempting to free a scared boy and a frail woman.  
  
In the forest clearing Sango was just able to see Miroku and called to him to see if he was all right. With burning eyes, Miroku turned to Sango to warn her of what he had felt, but was unable to call out in time. Before either the monk or exterminator could blink, Sango was lying in a sea of her own blood.  
  
"SANGO!!" Miroku croaked his blazing eyes daring Sango's attacker to come into the light.  
  
A tall figure swept into the light, causing Miroku to step back, horror evident on his usually stoic face. "Shippo, how could you do such a thing?"  
  
"Do I look like your young demon friend to you?" Naraku teasingly asked from his own mouth.  
  
"If you have switched back, then where is Shippo?" Miroku asked defiantly.  
  
"It maters not, you will not live long enough to use any information you may come into."  
  
After hearing Naraku's threat, Miroku was only able to see a white blur before he fell to the ground, mixing his fresh blood with Sango's.  
  
Arrow after arrow left Kagome's bow as the teen silently praised any gods who might be listening that Kikyou was never without a weapon, and temporarily being in her body did not change that. Inuyasha was standing to the side in deep concentration. Finding the answer to a puzzling question, he struck at the wooden minion. After one well placed blow, all that remained of their opponent was a wooden idol.  
  
"I smell blood," Inuyasha told Kagome as she was helping Kiadae up. Kagome was just able to watch him run in the same direction that she had earlier seen both Miroku and Sango go.  
  
//Sweet Kami, I hope they're OK.//  
  
Grabbing Sota's hand and instructing him to hold onto Kiadae's, Kagome rushed after her friends. Halfway down the newly blazed trail, the troop was stopped cold by Inuyasha. Bangs covered his eyes, two of his friends covered both his shoulders. Nudging a frozen Kagome, he led everyone away from the blood soaked clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, how do you think Naraku was able to do so much damage in Shippo's body?" Kagome hiccuped between sobs.  
  
"I didn't smell Shippo on either Miroku or Sango, I smelt Naraku." Inuyasha solemnly corrected.  
  
"Naraku must have switched back. Wait if he did where is Shippo?" Kagome wildly asked.  
  
"Child, ye may worry about Shippo at a later time. Now ye needs to help attend to ye's friends. I am afraid that with out drastic healing, the huntress shall not survive the night."  
  
"Sango . . .no" Kagome whispered, " How can I help?"  
  
"I shall teach ye how to heal with thee's miko energy."  
  
"Ya know what?" Sota interrupted, "I don't think Sango really needs to be healed."  
  
"Of course she does Sota don't be . . ." Kagome was cut off by a fourth voice.  
  
"I believe this child is right, the demon exterminator needs life no longer." Naraku spoke up, placing one hand on Sota's shoulder, the other hand on Kohaku's.  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha growled, "What have you done to Sota?"  
  
"I did nothing, the boy approached me. It would appear that he is the wisest of all of you."  
  
"Sota . . . how could you?" Kagome whispered, defeat evident in her face.  
  
In reply, Kohaku threw his weapon in Kagome's direction. Acting on instinct, Inuyasha hurried to Kagome in order to protect her. The blade has headed for Kiadae however. Realizing his mistake, Inuyasha turned to the old woman in an attempt to rectify his assumption. He was barely able to toss Kiadae out of the way before the weapon bore down on her previous location. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's mistake cost him valuable time and in payment, the blade sliced through his leg. Rushing to Inuyasha's side, Kagome was waved off by the hanyou.  
  
"No Kagome," he pleaded "RUN!"  
  
"I can't leave you all," Kagome said determination flowing through her.  
  
"Foolish decision," Naraku chuckled as he released spear-like appendages and stabbed Sango, Miroku, Kiadae, Inuyasha, and Kirara through the shoulder. "Don't want them to all die now, not before we have some fun," Naraku smirked.  
  
Reaching an arm after Kagome, Naraku opted to wrap his flesh around the shaking teen rather than impale her.  
  
"Boy, what do you wish to do to your sister?" Naraku pointedly asked Sota, seeking signs of future betrayal.  
  
Grinning evilly, Sota took a dagger from Sango's limp form and eagerly advanced on Kagome.  
  
After stabbing her several times in her mid-section, Sota turned to Naraku with stained hands.  
  
"Very good." He praised, dropping the seemingly dead girl on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had been walking for hours clutching her stomach. The pain she felt however didn't come solely from her physical wound.  
  
"How could he, why would he, do this to me . . .them" whispered Kagome through her clenched teeth before she fell in an unceremonious heap at the edge of a waterfall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I need more reviews! I'm getting discouraged! I'll read some old reviews . . .  
  
Thank you Lasako, you've reviewed a grand total of nine times!  
  
roxy-chick you have honored me with 11 reviews actually it's seven times, a couple duplicates, oh well the number of reviews is still higher thanks to you! And sorry id some chappies confuse you, most of this has been set up so far.  
  
Jessica thanks 4 the support! Nine reviews, I'm blushing, sure three were duplicates, but who is complaining? Do you still want me to email you? I'm willing to I just forgot who wanted me to. Tell me soon!  
  
Kuramas grrl, I was just talking to Inuyasha, and he says Kagome owns him. Oops I told him I would tell! Anyway, how can you share when you don't have him? Do you have a Inuyasha clone? Cause that's almost better, one for fun, one for show, one for work, one for . . . you get the picture. Thanks 4 the reviews, keep um coming!  
  
Hanyou-Girl25 I updated! Yeah! Stupid com kept freezing, maybe I shouldn't open 20 windows and download songs. Nah that can't be it. Lol  
  
Listed thanks to:  
  
Naro Nermia, thank you, I wanted it kinda freaky.  
  
KK I'm glad you like this fic : )  
  
Jessica C. thank you for telling me Inuyasha turns on the new moon, for some reason I keep missing that eppy!  
  
Sorceress_destiny I'm glad someone is as spastic in reviews as I am. And Kikyou is a .  
  
San-chan I cannot tell a lie, I do deserve more reviews! So keep um coming! Lol thanks 4 the compliment!  
  
Nn and Rei thanks for the spelling help.  
  
Atrilia I hope you think it's getting better!  
  
SESSHOUMARUS_GIRL hope I'm not updating to slow!  
  
bri2cool I'm glad some people like cliffies, I can't stand um! So of course I try to write as many as I can! Lol. 


	22. Captured and Answered

Hey loyal readers! I have written another chappy! I hope this clears up some questions, but more than that I hope it makes you want to read more! Of my story, not in general or anything. This isn't Hooked On Phonics. Anyway, my cousin Kyle is currently in Feudal Japan, where Kagome is teaching both him and Inuyasha some manners. Let's take a look . . .  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT . . ."  
  
This may take a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes. Assaulted by the bright lights, she shut her eyes much faster than she had cracked them.  
  
"Oh you finally woke up." A disembodied voice sarcastically called.  
  
Cracking one eye open just a bit, Kagome half-heartedly searched out the familiar voice in the dark shadows. Finally reaching their destination, Kagome felt a slight jolt as all her hope and denial escaped her mind.  
  
"Sota, how could you?" She cried, wishing her voice was strong enough to scream.  
  
"I was hoping you'd ask," he grinned "I suppose we should start near the beginning." Clearing his throat, Sota began,  
  
"One day, as I was walking past a pre-school, I heard a young girl talking to one of her friends about the well and shrine she and her mother tended to. Searching for a particular well myself, I thought she might lead me to a source or perhaps know herself where I could locate my specific destination. Following the child, I was lead to her home and the shrine she spoke of, the shrine I had searched for. Elated, I searched the fabled well housed in the shrine. As I investigated the well, I noticed that no spell was placed on it. Using my only sacred jewel shard, I opened the time portal, but the piece was sucked into the well and I was unable to utilize the portal's abilities. I was forced to wait until I could obtain another shard, which will be impossible."  
  
Trying to absorb all this new information, Kagome was reduced to opening and closing her mouth, no words were able to escape her lips due to the shock. Finally she was able to stutter, "So . . . you opened the . . . but how . . . only my mother and I have lived by the . . . you weren't born when I was still in pre-school . . . I just don't understand . . ."  
  
"Of course you don't understand, your small mind simply can't comprehend what you've been told so far. Perhaps I should further clarify, if you would be so kind as to keep your comments to yourself." Sota glared at Kagome as though she was an insect and continued, "Looking through the homes large side window, I saw the young girl with her mother. The woman called to the child by name, she called for you. As you ran to perform some insignificant chore, I entered your home, then I entered your mother by using a variation of the mind switch spell you and Kikyou experienced. The unborn child in your mother's womb was easy to subdue. Perhaps I should explain how the spell works," Sota offered when he noticed Kagome puzzled expression. "Unlike the switching spell, this spell causes one persons body, soul, and mind to be completely enveloped in another's. I used the spell to . . ."  
  
"You took Sota's body from him before he was even born, didn't you Naraku?" Kagome whispered as she finally realized what impossibilities she was suddenly facing, "but how can you be Naraku when he's Naraku?" Kagome asked as she gestured to the shadowy from in the corner.  
  
"He is the Naraku of this time, I am him in the year 1999," 'Sota' corrected. (A/N that's when Inuyasha was created, for those of you who didn't know.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wincing in pain, Miroku willed himself to not cry out. His pledge was cut short when he saw Sango. Lying on her side, blood was still oozing from wounds on her back and chest, not to mention the gashes that covered every inch of her body.  
  
//I can't remember her sustaining so many injuries, someone must have hurt her after I lost consciousness// Miroku thought to himself, he was in to much pain to muse aloud.  
  
Miroku dragged himself across the stone floor, grimacing every time something hit a wound. Seeing as how he was covered in blood, he was always grunting in discomfort. His face, which was normally stoic, seemed to have broken through an emotional dam. Wiggling his way across the cell, his face was flooded with a sea of emotion as he though of his time with Sango. The first time he saw her when she was fighting Inuyasha, when she found what had happened to Kohaku, when she was caring for Kirara. For one brief moment his perverted smirk was plastered on his face as he recalled the one time he saw Sango naked on accident. Reaching Sango, his face was instantly covered in intense worry and panic when he saw the true extent of her wounds.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in a similar position with Kiadae. The shoulder wound she received from Naraku would not be life threatening to a younger person, but Kiadae was no longer youthful. Her older body couldn't handle so much stress and her injury was not clotting as quickly as Inuyasha would've liked.  
  
After wrapping her torn shoulder in a piece of his Fire Rat kimono, Inuyasha turned a sympathetic eye to Kirara. The Fire Cat was crammed in a tiny enchanted cage that didn't allow her to transform in to her larger form. Added to this, both Inuyasha and Kirara could smell Miroku and Sango's blood, and Sango's blood was coated in the smell of impending death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SITSITSIT!!!! So have you boys learned your lesson yet?"  
  
"Yes oh great wise Kagome."  
  
"And that would be . . .?"  
  
Inuyasha whispers to Kyle, "don't kidnap Kagome for some ramen. If it's gonna be worthwhile, do it for a LOT of ramen."  
  
*Kagome's eye twitches*  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT ! ! !"  
  
P.S. I know this chappy is weak, but I needed to explain some things. 


	23. Found her!

Hey people!!! Time to update! Sorry for the delay. : ( Wonder how Kyle's faring against Kagome . . .  
  
"lilhillbillie!! Quick help!!"  
  
What is it Kagome?  
  
"They escaped!"  
  
Where could they have gone?  
  
"Knowing Inuyasha, probably hiding in some dark hole."  
  
In a dark hiding place  
  
"Are you sure they won't find us here?"  
  
My cousin NEVER looks here  
  
Hey Kagome, before we look for the boys, do ya wanna snack?  
  
"Ohh thanks! Got any carrot sticks? I'm watching my figure."  
  
I think so, let me look . . . I FOUND UM!!  
  
"Good I'm starving . . ."  
  
(Inuyasha and Kyle are cramped in the veggie crisper)  
  
"I suddenly lost my appetite"  
  
I'm with you Kag.  
  
(I close fridge) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So every time Sota, you, did something for me, like get my assignments, it was to . . ." Kagome asked  
  
"Keep your attention split," 'Sota' finished for her "like when you fell through the well, everything was orchestrated. If I had never interfered you would not have fallen through the well until you were 20 years old, after your grandfather died and left you the shrine. You would have taken archery and never would have broken the jewel. The only way I could collect the jewel was if you broke it. This whole time you have been working for me!" he cackled.  
  
"That's not true it can't be true," Kagome gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//Lady Sango will not survive the night unless Lady Kagome heals her like Kiadae suggested // Miroku thought //I need to find Lady Kagome! // Determination glazing his eyes, Miroku turned to the near wall and held up his right arm.  
  
A familiar sound suddenly attacked Inuyasha's ears. Glancing behind him at the stone wall with wide eyes, he barely had time to grasp onto Kiadae and cling to the nearby bars before Miroku's wind tunnel evaporated the thick wall.  
  
"YOU BAKA YOU NEARLY KILLED US!!!" Inuyasha screamed at Miroku before he noticed Sango laying limply in the crazed looking monk's arms.  
  
"I didn't know you were behind the wall, accept my apologizes," Miroku dully asked while he charged towards the gap his wind tunnel had made on the wall leading to a corridor.  
  
Grabbing Kirara's cage, Miroku stormed off to the dark doorway, Inuyasha trailing behind, trying to not further injure the old woman in his care.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you sense Kagome? Is she near?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, how's Sango?"  
  
"I have to stand very still to hear her breath."  
  
"We need to hurry."  
  
"Which way?"  
  
Pausing, Inuyasha stood absolutely still as he listened for any signs of Kagome's whereabouts. Hearing soft sobs, he took off, not even waiting for Miroku to follow. Fueled with desperation, the monk was nearly able to keep up with Inuyasha as he frantically sprinted through dark halls and through a large dining area. Stopping in front of an impressive door, Inuyasha waited for Miroku to catch up. Panting from his load and the running, he caught up with the hanyou just as he opened the door. Inside the entrance, the men were confronted with a heart wrenching sight.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha whispered, not expecting an answer.  
  
Crouching before him, Inuyasha gazed at Kagome. Broken and defeated, she had long ago abandoned any thought of modesty or self-vanity. Her skirt was torn, her face was bloody, and muddy tear tracks crossed her face in odd patterns, leaving anyone who saw her to believe she had been crying for hours, day's even, non-stop. Behind her, a large canopy bed was shoved to one corner, the covers ripped to shreds and the pillow was moist with tears. The rest of the room wasn't much better. The curtains had been totaled, revealing a set of false windows, obviously made to provide false hope. The walls were bare, and the floor was littered with broken bits of wood and a bronze plaque, all having once stood solemnly on the wall. Any loose furniture had been pushed or shattered and it was clear that Kagome had done all this herself.  
  
Rushing to Kagome's side, Inuyasha took her bloody hands in his clawed ones and tried to lead her out of the room. Seeing that his friend was struggling, tugging at Kagome while balancing Kiadae across his shoulders, Miroku hurried over and shouldered the old woman on his right shoulder, groaning under the added weight. Glancing and nodding in appreciation, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm firmly and yanked. When she didn't budge he pulled harder, trying not to use his full strength out of the fear that he might hurt her. Like a boulder she didn't waver.  
  
"Having problems with your mate Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted from the rooms entrance "Think it might have something to do with the spell my older self placed on her?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone on planet Earth and Bob! Thought I'd share with y'all some of the fics I'm reading. I stole this idea from Lasako, whom I idolize. She is the BEST authoress. Read her fics. Go on, shoo.  
  
Still here? Want the list? Fine, here ya go!!  
  
Long Time No See by fallen-anqel  
  
Kagome comes back from America & finds out that so many changes have occurred. Souta's in a gang and the only way to protect him is to join it herself. What will happen? Promises have been broken, people have changed, and life will never be the same for Kagome. Mob story (dah) I love these kind of stories (Sessy just seems so . . . so mob bossy to me!)  
  
American Idol by Divine-Heart  
  
It's a parody on the popular TV show. This is a super cute story, and a wonderful idea! I wuv it this much (stretches arms around world) (gets cramp) OWE!!!  
  
Two Weeks by Jax  
  
InuYasha gazed at the doctor threateningly. 'Say that again.' he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The doctor swallowed hard, then spoke: 'Kagome has two weeks to live... at most.' Kirara has a MAJOR role, which is hard to find, and no character is abandoned. The whole cast is in on this one. Great visual author, a true must read!  
  
Unmei by IceColdJade  
  
Classic Sesshoumaru/ Kagome. Shippo's all grown! And Shessy's got a soft spot!  
  
Family Reunions and TransPossessing by inuficcrzy  
  
Hasn't been updated since 5 12, but it is SO worth the wait! Mind switching! You guessed it, I love the old switch-a-roo! 


	24. Taking over

What spell?" Inuyasha shakily questioned.  
  
A submission spell. In order to completely envelope Kagome's mind, my future self, the boy you call 'Sota', thought it would be wise to secure his dominance.  
  
"So he's a coward who can't beat a girl huh? Well then he should be a piece of cake to me . . . wait a minute! What do you mean envelop her mind? Your future self . . .?"  
  
"I do not like to have to repeat myself. So I guess it would be simpler to simply kill you and end all your questions!" 'Sota' declared from the hall. In his confusion, Inuyasha had not heard the 'child' sneak behind him.  
  
"Miroku! Sango, Kiadae, Kirara! What have you done to them?"  
  
"Foolish half-breed. If you hadn't been in such a rush to save Kagome, you would've put your weak friends in a safer place rather than literally dumping them on the floor. Too late now. Don't worry, I promise they will never lecture or harp on you about you carelessness. They'll never say anything to you ever again!" 'Sota' sneered.  
  
"I failed them," Inuyasha dejectedly lowered his head, covering his eyes with his silvery locks. Raising his head he cried, "but I won't fail Kagome!!!"  
  
Lunging at the deceptive 'child', Inuyasha was able to him by surprise and cut a gash on his arm. 'Sota looked shocked, then began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny? You wanna die or somethin'?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Rather than answer his foe, 'Sota' decided to show the baka. Pointing, he cackled harder at Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
Blood was dripping from Kagome's upper body, already pooling at her feet. Menacingly glaring at Naraku, Inuyasha stalked to the hallow teens side and felt for the original wound. His eyes went wide as he found the bloods source. The long, thin break in the young woman's skin was identical to the injury 'Sota' received.  
  
"Did I neglect to inform you that the first step of the spell has already transpired? Our bodies are joined, wounds and healing are shared equally between us. The pain is lessened for me and given to her. An obvious weakness against myself, but a necessary one. Unfortunately for you, this window of opportunity has just closed."  
  
At this last statement, Inuyasha felt the world crumble as his legs failed him. The last thing she saw was Kagome, her arms above her head, a wooden chair leg in her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Creaking open his eyes (de-ja-vu huh? Didn't Kagome JUST wake up? Oh well on with the torture, I mean story! he he he) Inuyasha took in his surroundings as best he could.  
  
Wearing a miniature version of this era's Naraku's suit, 'Sota' stood in all his glory. The room he stood in wasn't much to look at, in fact humans would find seeing ANYTHING a difficult task.  
  
//For some reason, this room seems familiar// Inuyasha thought. Looking down, he saw a small puddle of partially dried blood.  
  
//DAMN!! I'm in that fucking cell again!// He inwardly cursed, his gag prohibiting him from showing the general public his appreciation.  
  
"You and your clan seem to need quite a few breaks, perhaps I should've brought Kagome's old nappy mat?" 'Sota mockingly cajoled.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha did his best to growl against the cloth. The end result sounded like something Beck would play in one of his concerts.  
  
"Oh don't be so cold Inuyasha, soon your mate and I will be one. Will you threaten me when I'm in her body? Can you kill me while you look at her face?"  
  
Without waiting for a response, 'Sota' began to mutter some strange spell under his breath. After a second, the boy rose from the ground and seemed to shrink. His small frame collapsed into itself until he was in the fetal position. A sphere of dark light rose from the child, and once it was completely removed the boy's body plummeted to the cold earthen floor. A small cry could be heard, the first noise since 'Sota' stopped his chanting. Afraid to take his eyes off Kagome, Inuyasha didn't notice the small boy raise himself from the ground and call for help as best he could, using his own voice for the first time.  
  
Inuyasha finally broke himself from his trance long enough to catch a glimps of the boy before a bright light blinded him. Straining against his eyes, Inuyasha was able to make out the outline of the teen he'd tried to protect for so long. Her bright smile was replaced with an evil smirk and her sweet scent was stifled by the stench of fear.  
  
//Hold up!! Where is that fear scent coming from? It's not coming from either Naraku or Kagome so . . . // Tearing his gaze from 'Kagome' and to where 'she' was looking, Inuyasha saw what had captured 'her' attention.  
  
"Don't hurt him Kagome! Even if he hasn't really been you brother because he's been trapped, he IS blood! Kagome you could never hurt him!" Inuyasha pleaded, praying the real Kagome would hear him and respond, or try to spare the young boy's life.  
  
Turning to Inuyasha, 'Kagome' stated in a dead voice "Kagome's dead, and so is everyone she once cared for. She will kill everyone that once mattered to her with her own hands, and will be unable to do anything about it. Even cry. I will break her, and she will NEVER be able to regain her body with a broken mind. But don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll keep you as a pet. You'll draw Kikyou out to me. She once refused my advances, and for that she will pay. The jewel will be mine! And as long as Kagome is still technically alive, her miko powers will control the jewels energy. Do you think it will remain untainted as I force her to touch a shard with her mother's blood coating her small hands? We'll know soon enough my little doggy, now won't we? All I once struggled so hard for will soon fall into my hands!" 'She' cackled.  
  
"I failed you, I failed our friends." Inuyasha whispered as an uncharacteristic tear slid down his cheek. 


	25. running out of hours

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! If I were you, I'd 'ave given up on this story about . . . a month ago. Well that's not TOTALLY true. I still check up on some fics that haven't been updated in like, 3 months. Still, you rock. Special thanks to Hanyou-Girl25, my ONLY reviewer for chappy 24. You are the one and ONLY reason this fic has not been trashed. That and the fact that I promised that this would NOT be another orphaned fic. NE way you should read Mistress Nika's latest fic. It's hentai (mildly so far, but the girl's perverse) and a real ball. You like (or can tolerate) Yu-Gi-Oh right? To be honest, you really don't have to like the show to like the fic. But, you're here to read the latest (and longest) chappy of Kagome, what's wrong with you? Not listen to rattle on and on. And so away we go . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willing himself to be strong for Kagome's sake as well as his own, Inuyasha lunged at Sota. The child was unable to run, or even crawl, having never been permitted to do either on his own desire.  
  
//I can't leave Kagome here alone with HIM, but I need to find the rest of my pack. Damn! Kagome please be strong, I'll be back soon. I just need to make sure our companions are all right. //  
  
Finally deciding to leave Kagome, Inuyasha raced for the door and rushed down the corridor to the left, following his friends' scent. Stopping abruptly, he took several deep breaths and then growled, his hair seeming to bristle.  
  
//She smells dead. She can't be dead. The houshi was caring for her. I won't let her be dead. I need to find her NOW. //  
  
Back in the thrashed room, Kagome stood with a fearful expression plastered on her face.  
  
// Did Inuyasha just run away? Isn't he going to save me? He DOES know I'm still in here and Naraku hasn't won . . . right? //  
  
Regaining control 'Kagome' laughed. "He can't save you little girl. Maybe your wittle doggy finally realized that any attempt at a rescue would end his life. If you truly care for him, you *should* pray that he stays away. Of course we both know he's to big a baka to use his head and heed your prayers. Still, I suppose YOU could at least find comfort in your actions."  
  
//Please be all right Inuyasha, I need you. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I know they're here somewhere," Inuyasha muttered to himself "So why can't I find them already!??"  
  
Tearing down the hall, Inuyasha made an abrupt right and literally slammed into a wall.  
  
"Damn! I need to get through! I don't have time to find a way around. I guess we'll go straight through." Inuyasha told Sota while he placed the shaking boy behind the corridors corner. Turning back to the stonewall, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned. "This should be fun."  
  
Pulling out the tetsiega, Inuyasha looked at it sadly and wished all his problems could be solved this easily. Clearing his head of all thoughts, he began hacking at the wall. Bits of rock came flying from the wall and soon he had constructed a nice sized hole. Grabbing Sota yet again, Inuyasha ducked under the walls ledge and entered a small room. On both his right and left stood two wooden doors. Opening the left door Inuyasha found himself in a hall that once again turned left. Smacking himself on the forehead as he determinedly marched forward, Inuyasha once again entered his makeshift entryway and this time took the right door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//The hanyou really is a moron, isn't he? Sometimes when he's in battle, you can almost believe he has some intelligence. Now I know it must all be instinct. And the way he's being lead by a false trail, even that's pretty frail. How did he ever hope to defeat me? It truly is laughable when you think about it. // Narome (NARaku in KagOME, there are two of 'um and if I keep having to ' ' every time I mean false people, I'm gonna go even more insane.) inwardly taunted Kagome as they gazed into an enchanted mirror.  
  
//You think it's funny now, but I know Inuyasha will win. I trust him. And I'm positive he'll come back for ME. Not us, just me. So I'm afraid you'll have to leave. This body ain't big enough for the two of us. And I called dibs. //  
  
//What a . . . touching speech. I see some of your spirit returned. Did I neglect to mention that if you cause too much trouble, I'll kill your little pup? Oh my bad. //  
  
//What IS it with him and threatening small children's lives? Did he have a bad childhood or something? // Kagome thought quietly, so softly, that Narome was unable to overhear her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Charging through twisting corridors had left Inuyasha dazed, but undeterred. Pausing to shift Sota's weight, he overhear for the first time, the guttural noises that the boy was making. Shrugging it off he started up again until he felt small fists pounding on his chest. Cursing, Inuyasha stopped and set the child down. Staring him in the eye he growled, " My friends may be dying or possibly already dead. This had better be good. If I weren't so positive that your sister would kill me, I would've dumped you long ago." Satisfied that his message had been thoroughly delivered, Inuyasha prepared to scoop Sota up once again.  
  
"Naaaa." Inuyasha's passenger complained "Naaaa . . ."  
  
"No? . . . Nap? . . ." prompted Inuyasha impatiently  
  
"Naaaraaa"  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
Grinning Sota continued. "Liiiaddedd"  
  
"Naraku lied? Big surprise there. Can we go now?"  
  
Shaking his whole frame Sota tried again, " Wroonng"  
  
"Wrong? Yeah I know. Naraku is wrong now let's get a move on."  
  
//Man this dudes dense! // Sota thought. "Wroonng way"  
  
"This is the wrong way? Naraku lied?"  
  
Sota excitedly jumped up and down, wishing he had a doggy biscuit.  
  
"So where are my friends?"  
  
Looking puzzled for a moment, Sota's face brightened and he clearly said, "Where the flower smell is, but not the buds."  
  
"Huh? Smell, but no flowers? Riight." Getting a sniff of lilacs through the smoggy scent of Sango's blood and death, he swooped Sota up and warned, "You'd better pray that your right little boy. I can't afford to play around right now."  
  
Going at breakneck speeds, Inuyasha desperately raced towards what he hoped was the room where his pack was being held captive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
// Your brother is infuriating. Those were MY thoughts, what right did he have to tap into them? //  
  
//You wanna argue that HE had no right when YOU STOLE HIS BODY?!! //  
  
Finally losing patience with the girl, Narome allowed her to feel while he controlled their shared appendages.  
  
// You will learn obedience. // He swore as he pierced his 'own' flesh, inwardly grinning as Kagome screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Swinging open the door, Inuyasha was forced to grab on to the door frame as a sudden gust almost lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hurry and help me with Lady Sango!" Miroku commanded as he fought off the Naraku from the feudal era.  
  
Ignoring his pride, Inuyasha raced for the limp form as commanded, and shielded her still form with the tetsiega. //She's to cold. But if I want Sango to survive long enough to see the next hour or so I need to get back to Kagome. We don't have time to mess around with him right now. //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE I BEG YOU!! Fill my inbox up!  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster the next chappy comes out. Let's see. . . if one review equals a month . . . you do the math. 


	26. Preparing for the showdown

YEAH!! I got 2 reviews! Thank you: Anime_Fan26 and Sorceress_destiny!  
  
THANKS!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ignoring his pride, Inuyasha raced for the limp form as commanded, and shielded her still form with the tetsiega. //She's cold. If I want Sango to survive long enough to see the next hour or so I need to get back to Kagome. Damn! We just don't have enough time to mess around with Naraku right now! //  
  
Determination lining his features, Inuyasha thrust his sword into the ground as cover for Sango, Sota, Kiadae and Shippo, who all huddled together behind the only protection in the room.  
  
"Do you think that's wise Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "You may have need of the tetsiega's services."  
  
"We'll just have to make do."  
  
Crouching, Inuyasha prepared to lunge after Naraku as Miroku once again let his cursed hand out into the open.  
  
Leaping towards the ceiling Naraku sent his tree-root-like arms raining down on the two men, a few having to be deflected by the tetsiega's aura. Nodding to one another, Inuyasha leapt up to Naraku. Swiftly dodging Inuyasha clumsy attack, Naraku laughed. Until he noticed that Miroku was opening the cloth on his right hand. Turning his head, almost in slow-mo, Naraku was barely able to see Inuyasha's feet as the made a solid impact on his chin. Falling, in what seemed to be a sudden second thought, Naraku dig his barky appendages into the stone by Miroku and pushed himself away from the void. Hissing, he seemed to have no choice but to fall back.  
  
Without congratulations, both Miroku and Inuyasha ran to their friends. Bearing a burden, Miroku with Sango, Inuyasha with a still helpless Sota, and Kirara carrying Shippo and Kiadae, the whole troop started for the door, following Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey guys," Inuyasha tentatively turned the assembled group, "I have no idea where to go. Naraku found a way to mask scents so they smell unrelated. I found you by smelling for lilacs." Moving closer to Miroku he whispered, "how long has Sango been unconscious?"  
  
"I don't think she's awakened since we were attacked in the field nearly a day ago. She feels to light, can you tell how much blood she's lost?"  
  
"To much. If she weren't so damn stubborn, she'd be dead. By all accounts, she SHOULD be dead." Inuyasha solemnly replied.  
  
Interrupting the two men, Sota shakily spoke up, "Wa-we ca-ame thr-ough there." Pointing he signified the door they had just passed" "If wa-we ke- ep go-ing, wa-we sh-sh-should fa-i-nd my el-der sis-ter."  
  
Looking at the mentioned door, Inuyasha nodded, "that seems right." Turning he lead the group through the door and down winding halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was in too much pain to acknowledge what was happening to her friends. Realizing this, Narome relented by allowing Kagome to cower in a corner of her mind. Disgusted at the teen's weakness, Narome prepared himself to attack the quickly incoming warriors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, put Sango down here. You four, stay with her." Inuyasha ordered as he indicated the hallway. "Miroku and I can't afford any distractions." Looking directly into Miroku's eyes, he asked, "ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Marching over to the threshold, the two men swung open the ancient door and stood, ready to fight for the two most important women in their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm really bad at math, but I think with only 2 reviews, this should have taken longer to post. Oh well, to late now! 


	27. Naraku's gonna get it now

Hi guys! Guess what! I thought I uploaded this chappy on August 29, the day before I started another temp job. Obviously I didn't. Just to recap: thought I did, but didn't. Just thought I'd let you know that this story will be even more sporadic starting September 22. School, work, and waking up two sleeping logs (a.k.a. cousins) to go to school. Ahh the joys of the real world.  
  
Someone get me my emergency plushy stash. And manga's STAT! (and a mallet for that stupid alarm clock!)  
  
Anyway, last time we left my cousin Kyle (a.k.a. older sleeping log) he was in manners training with Inuyasha. And Kagome was acting as our resident headmistress.  
  
So children, do we destroy rooms?  
  
*dead zombie voices* "No ma'am"  
  
Inuyasha, do you love Kikyo?  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
Do you love ramen?  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
Did I teach you how to say anything else yet?  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
This is gonna be one long day isn't it.  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
Shut up Inuyasha  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!  
  
*meekly* "yes ma'am?"  
  
"Good boy, were halfway to completing your vocabulary. Repeat after me, feh"  
  
*zombie voices again* "feh"  
  
There, all done!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, you came to save me!" 'Kagome' cried.  
  
//She's safe, she's waiting for me to save her! //  
  
"To bad she's already dead." 'Kagome' ridiculed, turning her dull eyes on Inuyasha with a sadistic grin plastering her eyes.  
  
"You sick bastard!" Miroku disgustedly shouted.  
  
"We just need to follow the plan. We're doing this for Kagome, and Sango. Just keep reminding yourself of that fact. It makes everything much easier." Inuyasha consoled the distraught monk, for once playing the calm one to another's blind rage.  
  
"So . . .what's the plan anyway?" Miroku whispered  
  
"Something Kiadae and I came up with. Let's hope the old bat isn't to senile to think straight." Inuyasha replied hushedly. Turning his back to Miroku, Inuyasha headed for 'Kagome'.  
  
"Kagome? Do you remember when we met Miroku and he tried to kill me? Or when we met Shippo and he tried to steal your shards. How about when Naraku tricked Sango into battling me? I don't have the best of luck with new companions do I? Do you remember me? Do you remember when you saved me from the false mother Sesshoumaru fooled me with in an attempt to find the tetsiega? Or when you woke me when Kikyo attempted to drag me into hell? Please Kagome, remember."  
  
"Fool, she can't hear you or see you. Two became one long before you entered this chamber. And I am dominant. I choose what she sees, what she knows, what she remembers. And I won't allow her to know you! Her strength and my shards are now fused. My power is unquestionable! And absolute. Do you think I would risk all of my new powers?!"  
  
"Both of your powers you mean. Kagome, his strengths are your own! The only difference between the two of you is you naturally have the power he sought for so long! He had to steal your strengths! The jewel came from your body. Your powers were a gift! You can control him!"  
  
"She can't hear you, and even if she could and I hadn't blocked her pat for her, she's in so much pain she wouldn't be able to recognize you anyway. Give up half-breed, you lost a long time ago. You lost the moment Kikyo sealed you to that tree. And Kagome can't escape, only I am able to release her. I am the dominant mind, I am the alpha male. And she is my bitch."  
  
As Naraku taunted Inuyasha, he dove into the recesses of Kagome's mind and sought her out. Grabbing her inner mind, he began to suggestively touch her, allowing 'his' physical body to tremble with fear. The stench of pure terror suddenly clouded Inuyasha's senses.  
  
"What are you doing to her you bastard!?"  
  
"I'm just playing with my new toy. These mortals don't last long enough to get any real use out of, so you have to start young. She's almost too old. Only about 10 more years of playtime tops before she shatters. Oh well, I'll just have to get as much use out of her as I can." Emphasizing his point, Naraku lowered his hand to the hem of Kagome's skirt and began to raise it up, causing a new, stronger wave of panic to rise.  
  
"STOP! Stop it, just stop! I'll do anything! You want a new pet, put a collar on me. You want my life, take it. I don't have much to offer, but it's yours to take. Take it all, take everything I possess. Take my soul! Just leave Kagome alone." Bangs covered Inuyasha's eyes as he offered all he had to protect Kagome.  
  
"Your friend, behind you. I want his head. And his lover's head. Just to be fair, I want everyone you've traveled with in your search of the shikon jewel shards dead. Including the kitsune."  
  
"I can't do that, it would break Kagome's heart."  
  
"What's more valuable to you? Your friends, or your love? She can't recall them anyway! Save the one whom means the most to you."  
  
"If I hurt, or even thought about injuring any of my friends, Kagome would never act the same around me. If I killed them, it would break her. She would be gone. But if I don't, you'll torture her until she's nothing. I have no options. You say she's gone, that you control her. I don't believe you! I can't believe you."  
  
"Choose"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Choose!"  
  
//What can I do? Nothing the old hag and I planned has worked so far! //  
  
*flashback*  
  
child, ye must wait.  
  
"What is it Kiadae? I don't have time to waste!"  
  
"So ye hath a plan Inuyasha?"  
  
"No . . .not exactly. But I'll come up with something."  
  
Ye doth have the knowledge that Kagome is not dead, simply trapped."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"So, ye doth also know that Kagome is captured in an emotionless void. Naraku has tortured her into submission. The only way to save her is to free her. Ye must make her feel Inuyasha! Try anything ye can think of to get a rise from her. She's felt pain on her person, but the fear of her loved ones in imminent danger just might snap her from the despicable Naraku's spell."  
  
*flashback end*  
  
"I choose to wait. Kagome, I'll wait for you by the lake the false mother showed us. I'll wait between this world and the next until you can join me. I can't save you, and I won't allow Naraku to force me to kill the people you care for. If you're really gone already, I don't want to stay here. You're the only thing that made life worth living. Even if you're technically alive, you're still really gone." Raising his tetsiega Inuyasha looked up from his curtain of bangs and whispered, "Goodbye my love. Even if you follow me, you're to good a person to spend eternity where I'm going. I'll meet you by the lake to say a proper farewell." before swing the sword down in an arc.  
  
"NO!" Kagome shrieked, emanating a white light from her hands, knocking the blade away from Inuyasha.  
  
Smiling, he sputtered, "I knew that would getcha." Before hitting the ground with his knees.  
  
Crying, Kagome kneeled helplessly by her love as his head became limp. Spewing blood from his lip, Inuyasha finally became still.  
  
"Naraku, you will pay for what you've done." Kagome vowed, closing her eyes to face her lover's murderer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was supposed to go up last Friday. Oops. So the next chappies coming on Monday. I'd post it now, but I just re-read it and realized I described everything horribly! So, I'm doing cleanup today. And I work away from home and all Internet connected computers this weekend.  
  
I'm serious! These last 3 weekends I've been going through withdrawals. My uncle doesn't have his ancient com connected. Half the time it's not even functional. This fics is worth the wait, right? I hope it is, I've been working hard on making time to write it. Life sux, but if Kag can go back in time and still do her homework, then so can I. My boss is one ugly dude, maybe not a full blown demon but still, talk about demonic.  
  
But isn't Kagome failing school? Or her grades are slipping or something? Oh well, guess I'll just grit my teeth. Like anyone really cares about my pathetic life right? Ok done with the random thoughts.  
  
Oh and if your wondering where Miroku is, he's gonna play a major role in the next chappy. Well, at least his hand is. I'll let you ponder that for a while. C-ya~  
  
Karama's grrl, I went to Megatokyo.com like you asked. You are evil. I didn't need MORE things to get addicted to! I read up to 400 something in 3 days. I think my eye's literally bleed. Great stuff, I need one of those shirts Largo wears. L33T 1NE or 3V1L or somethin' How did you find that site? 


	28. getting loose

Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Stephanie!! Steph is my very best of all friends. With Mistress Nika a close on-line second. Steph is my age and as much if not more obsessed with Sesshoumaru as I am with Miroku. Did that make any sense? From not on my disclaimers will be different sense she has so graciously agreed to beta and help with the funny. Which is weird sense she is permanently depressed. Oh well, time for her debut!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha, but I do have him locked in my closet, and once I get the only priest who will wed two people against their will I will own him!! For what is marriage but a licensed agreement that you own someone? Stephanie!! Hurry UP! Marry Sesshoumaru and give me that priest!! Please?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// I can't do as Naraku commands; if I kill our companions shell never look at me the same. But if I don't give into his demands hell kill her! At least in death shell have peace. //  
  
"I can't and I won't do what you demand of me Naraku! Inuyasha pledged. Softening his tone of voice Inuyasha directed his comments to Kagome, praying she was able to somehow hear or see him. "Kagome, I'll wait for you by the lake the false mother showed us. I'll wait between this world and the next until you can join me. I can't save you, and I won't allow Naraku to force me to kill the people you care for. If you're really gone already, I don't want to stay here. You're the only thing that made life worth living. Even if your breathing can be used as proof of your life, you're still gone from me." Raising his tetsiega, Inuyasha looked up from his curtain of bangs and whispered, "Goodbye my love. Even when you follow me, you're to good a person to spend eternity where I'm going. I'll meet you by the lake to say a proper farewell." before swinging the sword down in an arc.  
  
"NO!" Kagome shrieked, emanating a white light from her hands, knocking the blade away from Inuyasha.  
  
Smiling, he sputtered, "I knew that would getcha." Before hitting the ground with his knees.  
  
Crying, Kagome kneeled helplessly by her love as his head became limp. Spewing blood from his lips, Inuyasha finally became still.  
  
"Naraku, you will pay for what you've done." Kagome vowed, closing her eyes to face her lover's murderer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The death images still burned in Miroku's eyes. Even after Inuyasha did the unthinkable, ever after Kagome made her pledge and then collapsed into an apparent coma, he just stood there. Realization dawned on him slowly, and long after the shock had worn off he stepped out of the room and softly closed the door.  
  
"Hey monk, what do you think your doing!" The door seemed to yell at him in Inuyasha's voice.  
  
Too exhausted both mentally and physically, as well as emotionally to try to figure out why a talking door seemed odd, Miroku replied to the board, "Lady Kagome needs to fight an up hill battle. I am going to get Kaede and see if we can use our dissipating energies to help her. And to see if she can help me bury Inuyasha and soon Sango. While we're at it I think I shall dig a third hole.  
  
And why would you need to do that?  
  
Chances are someone else will die. My moneys on Kirara. Poor cat needs Sango almost as much as I do.  
  
"No, I mean why did a hole for me you baka!" The door demanded as it opened to reveal a bloodied Inuyasha.  
  
Your, how, when? Miroku sputtered speechlessly.  
  
Seeing his startled state Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"How could you do that to me! To SANGO! You chanced EVERYTHING on your demon healing? What if Kagome wasn't able to take momentary control? Even though she did we may lose her forever now! Naraku WAS going to keep he alive, we could have found a safer way. Now he is trying to KILL her! Do you know what happens when your mind dies yet your body lives? No, then allow me to educate you. YOU DON'T REALLY DIE YOU JUST ARE!! No smiling, no crying, no feeling. Limbo. That lake you spoke of is a transfer station, a link between worlds. If she loses, you'll have put her in darkness, not peace but unrelenting torment. And since Kagome and Naraku are joined she will remain in limbo as long as Naraku survives. Did you even THINK about that?  
  
//Kaede never mentioned that. // "Kagome won't lose. She can't lose. She's to strong for Naraku." Inuyasha said with as much conviction as he felt.  
  
"What about Sango? She's strong but . . . but she's not immortal. She thinks she is sometimes I swear, but Inuyasha, oh Kami what will I do if Sango dies?!? What will I do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you? You coward, show yourself."  
  
"What, now that you can wiggle your fingers again you think you can beat me? You do realize, of course, that miko powers are spiritual. And this is you mind, not your soul." Naraku ridiculed as he emerged from the darkness with a suddenness that was altogether unsettling and distinctly inhuman.  
  
You killed Inuyasha, you will pay for your crime you ass! Kagome swore as she lunged at the murderer.  
  
Dodging, Naraku's baboon pelt lifted to reveal many tree-like roots. Swarms of wasps seemed to spontaneously generate from the curtain of black and soon overpowered the area. The two fighters faced off, the light emanating from their bodies the only thing illuminating the impromptu battling arena.  
  
Glaring at her opponent, Kagome saw an opening in the shield of living wasps and dashed through it. Raising a fist, Kagome tried to focus all her miko powers into one final blow. The connection sent shockwaves through the dark, bubbling up what was being used as a floor. "You ass, you killed Inuyasha," Kagome repeated, "Now go to hell where you belong."  
  
Naraku's still form smirked. Kagome took a step back and was caught and held by several wasps. While she tried to escape their hold, Naraku replied "Really, did I hold the blade that sliced him open, revealing his innards to the world. The intestines of a weakling."  
  
"You made him, you are as much to blame as . . . as I am," Kagome whispered as the realization of her own actions dawned on her.  
  
"What? You just now realized this?," Naraku asked with a booming laugh. "If you had left him be, had allowed him the eternal peace he so craved in his pathetic life, that half-breed would have never suffered so. You made him go to hell, just as surely as he sliced himself open."  
  
Kagome was completely oblivious to the fact that she had been growing dimmer as Naraku had been speaking. The ethereal light that emanated from her inner mind had become stifled, clouded in doubt and self-loathing. Looking at her hands, the slight change in her appearance became apparent and the metaphorical light bulb went on.  
  
"This is a battle of wills, a battle of the mind."  
  
"I just told you that."  
  
"Yes, but you neglected to mention that this battle isn't handled with fighting skills, but with conviction."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Wanna find out?" Kagome sneered as she shattered the false images Naraku had created that gave the illusion of his wasp swarm. "This is MY mind so were gonna play by MY rules. Rule one, I win. Rule two, you die, rule three, well you won't around long enough for rule three." Kagome promised.  
  
"Big words for a little girl, how are you planning on proving yourself?"  
  
"I'm sick and tired of proving myself, now I just want you dead." Closing her eyes, Kagome willed her miko powers to meld with her mind. Slow constant swells began to course through her conciseness. The sudden swell of power almost caused Kagome to black out. Seeing her aura, Naraku began to back away from the glowing teen, attempting to hide in the darkness.  
  
Now who's the scared one. You used me, you hurt me, now face the consequences you sick son of a bitch!" Kagome mocked as she let her energy escape from every pore of her mental image.  
  
Screaming in agony, Naraku fell to the floor holding his head in pain. The pounding waves of power, anger and sorrow overwhelmed him. Looking up he was just able to see the tears streaming down her face before the sudden shockwave expelled him from Kagome's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have taken back my previous statement of wedding Inuyasha. Why you may ask? The answer(s) is/are simple:  
  
He's dead. Yeah, freak electrical accident. Who knew that I couldn't throw a toaster in with him when he was takin' a shower? *Shrugs shoulders* feh.  
  
I like Miroku better. And soon the priest will wed us and then. *Evil grin* mwhahahahaha Wait a sec, isn't Miroku the priest? Hmmm.  
  
I don't have a very good lawyer, 


End file.
